Memento Mori
by Siletek
Summary: Charles recibe una llamada telefónica y debe ir a Maine. Pero cuando vuelve, no lo hace solo. Advertencias: Yaoi, pero también hetero.
1. Un viaje a Maine

**Después de varios meses, he decidido subir este fic, por muy muerto que esté el fandom en español por estos lares de Fanfiction.**

**Aviso de antemano: si creen que mi OC va a tener sexo con todo el grupo o algo así, están equivocados.**

**Ubicado durante el capítulo 1X19 de la serie.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Metalocalypse le pertenecen a Brendon Small y Tommy Blacha.**

**Sin más que decir, les dejo mi primer capítulo.**

**Capítulo uno**

**Un viaje a Maine**

—Bueno, chicos, vamos a organizar una fiesta de caridad dentro de tres semanas —dijo Charles, parado frente a la larga mesa de roble del comedor que yacía en el interior de la mansión Mordhaus. Los cinco integrantes de la banda más famosa del mundo, Dethklok, estaban cenando en ese momento y no tenían muchas ganas de escuchar a su manager hablar de beneficencia—. Las invitaciones han sido enviadas…

—¡A la mierda todo esho!—saltó Murderface, clavando su navaja en la mesa y removiéndola, como lo hacía siempre que estaba molesto. Un tajo se abrió en la superficie de la madera— ¿Para qué demoniosh tenemosh que organizar ese puto baile o lo que shea?

—Para evadir impuestos —respondió pacientemente Charles—. Ya habíamos hablado sobre eso y…

—¿Y dónde va a ser esa fiesta? —preguntó Nathan, pinchando una pieza de pollo.

—Aquí, Nathan.

Un silencio se apoderó del comedor. Antes de que Charles pudiera despegar los labios para seguir hablando, uno de ellos quebró el silencio.

—¡Debiste consultarnos si queríamos hacer esto! —protestó Pickles. Los demás asintieron lentamente con la cabeza.

—Además, ya habíamos asistidos a una campañas benéficas —comentó Skwisgaar, mientras tocaba la guitarra eléctrica con una rapidez endemoniada, prestando poca atención al plato que tenía enfrente

—Y era aburridas —agregó Toki, sentado al lado del rubio. Charles soltó un suspiro casi imperceptible, que nadie notó, ya que apenas lo estaban mirando.

—Mientras más donemos, eh, menos de impuestos vamos a pagar —explicó con toda la paciencia que podía —. Y quedamos bien ante el resto de la sociedad. Todo el dinero será donado a un hospital infantil y… —Charles fue interrumpido nuevamente, esta vez por el sonido de su celular —. Disculpen—Charles salió por una pesada puerta y respondió la llamada.

—¿Diga?

—¿Charles? ¿Eres tú? —una voz masculina ligeramente nerviosa se escuchó del otro lado del auricular. Le sonaba extrañamente familiar, como si no hubiese escuchado esa voz en varios años.

—Si ¿Quién habla? —preguntó.

La voz emitió una leve risa nerviosa y la sensación que ese hombre no le era desconocido se acentuó.

—La última vez que nos vimos, ni siquiera eras manager de Dethklok. Vaya que te has olvidado de mí. Soy yo, Dorian Fisher.

Charles permaneció en silencio un momento. Varios recuerdos amenazaron con invadir su mente, pero logró reprimirlos apenas lo notó. No podía perder el tiempo en sentimentalismos.

—Sí, te recuerdo. Han pasado varios años.

—¿Estás muy ocupado para un viejo amigo?

Charles miró la puerta por donde había salido unos momentos antes.

—Un poco, Dorian, ¿qué necesitas?

Dorian emitió otra risa nerviosa.

—Bueno… Sé que siempre estás muy ocupado y todo eso. Yo lo entiendo perfectamente, soy dueño de una cadena de hoteles y da mucho trabajo. Por suerte, mi esposa…

—¿Puedes ir al grano? —lo interrumpió Charles, levemente impaciente.

—Oh, lo siento. Es sobre Heracles. Falleció hace tres días.

Charles se mordió ligeramente el labio. Poco le importaba la muerte de ese hombre, pero tenía la sensación que su deceso le traería complicaciones.

—Lo lamento mucho —respondió, aunque en realidad no lo sentía.

—Gracias. Bueno, Heracles dejó un testamento y tú estás mencionado en el, así que necesito que estés en Maine mañana al mediodía. Sé que te estoy avisando con poco tiempo, pero yo recién me acabo de enterar de ese testamento."

—Entiendo. Haré todo lo posible para llegar, ¿me puedes pasar la dirección?

—Claro —Dorian le dijo la dirección, la cual fue anotada mentalmente por Charles—. Te espero.

—Muy bien, adiós.

Charles terminó la llamada e introdujo su celular en uno de los bolsillos de su saco gris. Dirigió la vista hacia la ventana. El verano recién había llegado y, la noche clara y resplandeciente llena de estrellas era una clara prueba de ello. Se quedó mirando el paisaje unos momentos, pensativo. En el fondo, sabía que Dorian tenía otras intenciones. Seguramente le reprocharía todos los años que lo había ignorado por culpa de su trabajo y muy probablemente otras cosas más. Pero debía ir. Con un largo suspiro que jamás se permitiría delante de nadie, volvió a entrar al comedor.

—Como iba diciendo…—comenzó a hablar Charles pero se detuvo al ver que el comedor estaba vacío. Negando con la cabeza, el manager giró sobre sus talones y volvió hacia el pasillo. Sería muy fácil saber donde se encontraban, pero volverles a repetir el discurso sería inútil. Se encaminó hacia un ascensor metálico de aspecto siniestro y se adentró en él. Este lo llevaría hasta su despacho, donde pondría todos sus asuntos en orden para poder asistir a Maine sin contratiempos.

* * *

A la hora señalada, el manager de Dethklok estaba en el pequeño despacho del abogado de Heracles, ubicado en el primer piso de un antiguo edificio en Augusta, Maine. Dorian y su mujer estaban allí. Él era un hombre alto, de cabello castaño oscuro y mandíbula cuadrada. Ella era alta, no tanto como su marido; de cabello rubio y fríos ojos grises. También estaba presente una niña pelirroja que hacía todo lo posible por no mirar a Charles.

El abogado corroboró que todos los mencionados estuviesen presentes y se colocó unos gruesos anteojos de montura cuadrada para comenzar a leer el testamento:

—En la ciudad de Augusta, siendo el día doce del mes de setiembre del año 2003 en la Notaría Exodus, cuyo titular es Trinity Rivers, se hizo presente el señor Heracles Anastassakis, mayor de edad, de estado civil viudo, con domicilio en Avenida Elizabeth cincuenta y seis, quien goza completamente de sus facultades mentales, ante los testigos instrumentales Caroline Hellings y Rodrick Gin, mayores de edad, manifiesta por medio de esta Escritura Pública su última voluntad, a través de este testamento abierto, de conformidad con las siguientes cláusulas —la voz del abogado sonaba monótona y aburrida, como si hubiera repetido discursos similares miles de veces. Charles lo comprendía perfectamente. La esposa de Dorian se removió en la silla.

—Declaro también que no he otorgado ningún otro testamento y que me encuentro en el completo uso de mis facultades mentales por lo tanto es mi voluntad dejar mediante esta escritura pública, mi testamento, y declarar que es mi deseo que se cumpla mi voluntad, y que así lo mando y dispongo. Ordeno que las tres propiedades registradas en Albany, Nueva York; Philadelphia, Nueva Jersey y Charlotte, Carolina del Norte, de fallecer, deben ser dados en su totalidad a mi hija Athena Anastassakis Fisher.

La mencionada frunció levemente el ceño.

—A mi nieta, Alexandria Offdensen, le dejo el resto de mis bienes materiales, al igual que todo el dinero depositado a mi nombre.

Charles podía notar la tensión en el aire. Incluso oía el leve y desagradable rechinar de los dientes de Athena.

—También dejo en claro que sólo mi yerno, Dorian Fisher, puede manejar los bienes de Alexandría Offdensen hasta la mayoría de edad. En ningún caso, Charles Offdensen debe manejar esos bienes.

Charles sonrió internamente. Heracles siempre lo había detestado e incluso su desprecio estaba plasmado en cada letra de ese testamento.

—En los anteriores términos dejo consignada mi última voluntad, la cual deberá ser acatada en su integridad por los beneficiarios, en su oportunidad" finalizó el abogado, apoyando el testamento encima de la mesa del escritorio.

Athena fue la primera en levantarse. Se dirigió hacia la puerta con pasos largos y salió dando un portazo antes de que Dorian pudiese decirle algo. Sus tacos repicaron con fuerza en los mosaicos grises del suelo.

—Discúlpala, por favor —rogó Dorian a Charles, intentando no sentirse avergonzado por la actitud de su mujer—. Ella está muy afectada por la muerte de su padre.

—Entiendo —murmuró el manager, sin creerle, retirándose del despacho para dirigirse al pasillo. Un minuto después, Dorian y Alexandria salieron. Bajaron silenciosamente por las escaleras, visiblemente incómodos por la reacción de Athena. Atravesaron las puertas de vidrio que daban al exterior del edificio para recibir la tibia brisa de verano. Dorian se detuvo en seco.

—Se llevó el auto —murmuró el hombre, apretando los puños. Un momento después los relajó y sonrió levemente—. Llamaremos a alguien que nos pase a buscar.

—Tranquilo, Dorian, yo los llevaré en mi auto —lo tranquilizó Charles.

—Iremos a casa de Heracles, ¿estás seguro que no es molestia? Queda algo lejos de aquí.

—Ninguna molestia —respondió el manager. En el fondo, deseaba la compañía de su viejo amigo—. Conduce tú, ya que conoces el camino.

—Gracias, Charles —le respondió Dorian y los tres comenzaron a caminar.

* * *

El viaje de casi una hora hacia el pueblo donde Heracles habitó en vida no resultó ser muy agradable. Dorian hablaba de tanto en tanto con Charles, quien solo respondía escuetamente. En cuanto a la niña, estaba sentada en el asiento trasero del auto, con los brazos cruzados, sin despegar los labios, haciendole recordar vagamente a Murderface.

La ciudad fue dejada atrás para adentrarse en una zona más residencial. Dorian condujo por el pueblo de Caribou, tomó la avenida Elizabeth y condujo derecho hasta que la calle se volvió de tierra. Apenas un poco más adelante, el camino llegó a su fin, marcada por una gruesa arboleda. Dorian detuvo el auto y se apeó.

—Llegamos —dijo alegremente, esperando a que el resto de los ocupantes bajaran también.

La casa de Heracles (ahora perteneciente a Alexandría) era la única edificada en esa cuadra. Bastante grande, hecha de madera, con cimientos de piedra. Todas las ventanas de la casa estaban cerradas, dándole un aire triste. Estaba exactamente como Charles la había visto por última vez, hace muchos años atrás. Antes de conocer a Dethklok.

—¿Quieres entrar? —le preguntó Dorian.

—Te lo agradezco, pero necesito, eh, volver al trabajo.

—Justo de eso quería hablarte, hombre, de negocios.

Charles meditó por un momento.

—De acuerdo —aceptó y se bajó del auto con cautela para reunirse con ellos.

Apenas pusieron un pie dentro de la casa, Alexandria subió las escaleras y desapareció de la vista de ambos hombres. Un momento después, se escuchó el ruido de una puerta al abrirse, seguida de un portazo.

Dorian siguió caminando junto con Charles hasta llegar a la cocina americana.

—¿Quieres un café, Charles? —le ofreció el hombre.

—Bueno.

Permanecieron en silencio mientras la infusión se preparaba. La casa era tal cual lo recordaba, con el piso cubierto de cerámica negra, la barra desayunadora y los taburetes hechos de madera de caña. Esperó a que Dorian trajera las tazas de café y todo lo necesario en la mesa.

—¿Cuál es el negocio que quieres hacer conmigo? —preguntó Charles, estirando la mano hacia la azucarera.

—Verás, en unos meses voy a abrir mi primer hotel en Francia. Y que mejor publicidad que tus muchachos tocando en la inauguración, ¿verdad?

Charles reflexionó unos momentos, mientras sorbía su café.

—Dethklok no es barato —le dijo.

—Lo sé. Pero si me haces… un descuento, pueden alojarse gratis en cualquiera de mis hoteles.

—Los chicos tienen su Dethbus para alojarse. No creo que me sea, eh, útil alojamiento gratis cuando ellos tienen el suyo.

Dorian mordió una galleta de canela.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero escúchame: te pagaré la mitad de lo que pidas para que tus muchachos toquen durante la inauguración y te daré la otra mitad después. Gracias a la publicidad, es cuestión de meses de que el Sheraton sea un motel barato al lado de los hoteles Fisher —explicó el hombre, completamente emocionado. Charles lo miró a los ojos, pensativo. Lo que decía Dorian no era errado, pero no sabía si confiar en él. Habían sido compañeros en la universidad y buenos amigos en una época, pero había aprendido que las palabras se las llevaba el viento— El Dethbus no es tan grande como para que los cinco tengan su propia habitación allí. Pero la tendrían en mi hotel, con todos los lujos y caprichos que ellos quieran.

—Podríamos arreglar un precio. Pero avísame con anticipación cuando será la inauguración. El itinerario que tenemos es bastante apretado y hay muchos papeles que tienes que firmar

—Lo sé, no lo digas como si me hubiese pasado durmiendo en la clase de Economía —comprendió Dorian, sonriendo levemente. Charles terminó lo que quedaba de la taza y se incorporó.

—Gracias por el café, Dorian, pero debo irme ahora. Tengo cosas que hacer.

El hombre se levanto de la silla rápidamente.

—¡Espera! Tengo una cosa importante que decirte. Es sobre Alex.

Charles, que ya se estaba dirigiendo a la puerta, se detuvo y lo miró por encima del hombro. Sabía que el negocio sólo era una excusa para retenerlo.

—Creo que no hay nada que hablar sobre ella —murmuró Charles.

—Es tu hija…

—Y me detesta —el manager se giró hacia él, algo molesto—. Así que no tengo nada que ver con ella."

—Pues yo creo que sí —Dorian se puso al frente de Charles en cuatro zancadas—. Ella no va a vivir conmigo. Lo siento.

El manager carraspeó suavemente.

—¿Y quieres que yo la cuide? Trabajo demasiado, tengo un evento de caridad que planear y dentro de muy poco tiempo, Dethklok filmará una película. Además, Mordhaus no es el lugar adecuado para que viva, ah, una niña.

—Tiene catorce años, no es tan pequeña y necesita pasar tiempo con su padre —reclamó Dorian, con chispas en sus ojos—. Yo casi no estoy en casa con el proyecto del hotel y tendré que viajar a Francia varias veces para supervisarlo. Alex se quedaría con Athena todo el día y tanto tú como yo sabemos que no es buena idea. Me basta con verle la cara a mi esposa los tres días que tu hija pasó con nosotros.

Charles miró hacia un costado. Athena era la hija mayor de Heracles, tía de Alex y esposa de Dorian. Ella lo había odiado desde que se conocieron y no le cabía ninguna duda de que odiaba a su sobrina con la misma intensidad que a Charles.

—Mira —siguió Dorian, apretándose el puente de la nariz con dos dedos—. Deja que viva contigo hasta la inauguración de mi hotel. Luego, me la llevaré a casa y no sabrás nunca más nada de ella.

Charles chasqueó apenas su lengua.

—Lo dices como si la odiara y no es así —le recriminó—. Sigo pensando que convivir conmigo, los chicos y los Klokaters no es, eh, lo adecuado para ella.

— ¿Aceptas o no?

Charles se quedó en silencio durante varios segundos antes de contestar.

—De acuerdo, Dorian. Pero no te demores tanto en construir tu hotel.

—Y tu piensa en el negocio que tenemos —sonrió el hombre, más relajado—. Iré a hablar con Alex. Te la llevarás hoy mismo.

Mientras veía a Dorian subir las escaleras, Charles se quitó los anteojos y se tapó los ojos con una mano. Debió haber huido del despacho del abogado apenas tuvo la oportunidad.


	2. La llegada a Mordhaus

**¡Hola!**

**¡Wow, cuatro reviews! No me lo esperaba.**

**Deathjail: la primera línea de tu review casi hace que me dé un infarto, pero está bien. No eres borde ni infantil. Me gustará ver más reviews tuyos.**

**Belle: Se que no conoces el fandom, así que me sorprendiste mucho al ver que lo has leído sin que yo te lo haya pedido. Te recomiendo que veas la serie, vale la pena.**

**Invitado: gracias por tu review y continuaré la historia**

**Violetta: No grites tanto, que no quiero que aparezca la policía. Me alegra mucho que te guste tanto. Intento que Alex no le caiga mal a nadie. Y no sé qué grupo es Dethlock. Alguna banda tributo, supongo (?)**

**Nota: Vi Mordhaus Tour, extraído de los extras del DVD de Metalocalypse, para darme una idea de la construcción y ubicación de ciertas habitaciones. Los cuartos, el comedor y el lugar donde está el jacuzzi están separados de la mansión, según el mapa. Pero como que no coincide con lo que vi a lo largo de los capítulos. Decidí tomarme una pequeña licencia literaria y poner todo en el mismo lugar, por comodidad.**

**Capítulo dos**

**La llegada a Mordhaus**

El viaje en helicóptero hacía Mordhaus fue corto, pero bastante silencioso e incomodo para ambos. Alex estaba tensa, con las manos sobre su regazo y con la vista al frente. Charles estaba sentado a su lado, no mucho más cómodo que ella. Maldecía por haberse dejado engatusar por su tío Dorian y no haber sido más firme con su posición de _no-quiero-ir-y-es-mi-última-palabra_, pero la había convencido al final, con la promesa de que volvería por ella apenas terminara la construcción del hotel en Francia. Agradeció internamente cuando el helicóptero bajó a tierra y pudieron descender al helipuerto, a unas pocas cuadras de la mansión.

Pero todavía faltaba lo peor: ser presentada ante Dethklok. Estaba segura que eso iba a pasar. Pero sí tenía algo de suerte, ella apenas tendría contacto con ellos. Después, se largaría de allí y jamás volvería a verlos.

—Alex —le dijo Charles mientras caminaban hacia la mansión, que lucía tenebrosa bajo la luz del atardecer. Un leve viento cálido se filtró entre los altos pinos y acarició el rostro y los cabellos de ambos. Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo con unos fríos ojos marrones—, te voy a presentar a los chicos de la banda y luego te mostraré tu habitación.

El silencio fue toda la respuesta que recibió Charles. En otras circunstancias le hubiese gritado toda la rabia acumulada durante años, pero no sentía fuerzas para pelear. Reprimiendo un suspiro, entraron a la mansión en forma de barco vikingo.

Recorrieron pasillos laberinticos y oscuros sin ventanas, de tonalidades negras y rojizas y con enormes puertas de madera. Cuadros oscuros y escudos cruzados por espadas adornaban las paredes, como si estuvieran metidos dentro de algún castillo antiguo de un videojuego de horror. Alex casi esperaba que un monstruo horripilante apareciera por algún rincón para devorarlos, pero nada de eso sucedió. Después de varios minutos, entraron a pasillos con ventanas grandes y más iluminados. Al fin se detuvieron en una de las puertas que estaban a los costados y Charles entró por ella, con Alex siguiéndolo detrás.

Era un comedor bastante grande. Había guitarras eléctricas idénticas (blancas y negras, dibujados en espiral) en las paredes de piedra y un televisor gigante al lado de la puerta, donde se transmitía un documental médico. Una larga mesa de madera ocupaba el centro de la habitación. Cinco personas estaban allí, observando el programa. Alex los reconoció de inmediato y cerró los puños, clavando sus uñas en la palma de las manos. Charles carraspeó suavemente para llamar la atención de Dethklok.

—Chicos… —parecía que el manager no sabía por dónde empezar—, ella es Alex y va a vivir por un tiempo aquí —dudó unos instantes antes de seguir hablando—. Ella…

—¿Tiene algo que ver con caridad? —interrumpió Nathan.

—¡No me digas que deberemos cuidar de ellas! —protestó Skwisgaar.

—Chicos, escuchen… —intentó decir Charles.

—Yo no voy a hasherme cargo de ninguna mocosha —protestó Murderface, jugueteando con su navaja. Alex apretó los dientes, pero no dijo nada.

—Nos habías dicho que adoptar un niño no ayudaba en los impuestos —recordó Pickles, enarcando una ceja.

—¡Nos mintió! —saltó Toki, ofendido.

—Ella no tiene nada que ver con la caridad —suspiró Charles—. Ella es mi hija —todos se quedaron paralizados por la sorpresa. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera atinar a decir algo, el manager la sujetó del brazo—. Voy a llevarla a su cuarto —terminó Charles y se retiró del comedor, llevándose a Alex.

Siguieron de largo por el pasillo e ingresaron dentro de un ascensor grande y tenebroso. Subieron tres pisos y se encaminaron por un corredor oscuro hasta llegar a una puerta.

—Bien —dijo Charles, mientras giraba el picaporte para ingresar en el cuarto—. Esta será tu habitación. Y toma esto —puso en su mano un teléfono extraño, lleno de pinchos a su alrededor, como los que habían salido en una publicidad meses atrás—. Mi número está anotado allí y también el teléfono de la central donde se encuentran los Klokaters. Llama si necesitas… algo —dicho esto, se dio media vuelta y regresó por donde había venido.

Alex escudriñó la enorme habitación y pensó que un cuarto de hotel tendría mayor personalidad. Las paredes grises eran de piedra, como las de un castillo medieval, completamente desnudas. Sólo había una cama de dos plazas, una mesita de noche y un ropero. Encima de la cama estaban los bolsos con sus cosas. Ella se acercó con pocas ganas y colocó su equipaje en el suelo.

—Así que aquí viviré por un tiempo —murmuró ella, con voz rasposa, sentándose en la cama. Su cuerpo estaba invadido por oleadas de indignación, miedo y cólera. Todo había cambiado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y apenas había procesado la información en su cabeza: la semana anterior estaba viviendo muy feliz con su abuelo, al que consideraba su padre, jugando al ajedrez, mirando partidos de fútbol americano y disfrutando su compañía. Ahora su abuelo había muerto repentinamente de un infarto y estaba viviendo con un hombre que tenía el descaro de llamarla "hija" y un montón de idiotas. No era justo. Charles la había abandonado para encargarse de Dethklok, ¿por qué Dorian insistía en que viviera con él? Podría soportar a su tía Athena, pero Dorian había insistido hasta el cansancio que viviera con Charles ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Qué se llevara bien con él? Lo único que quería era volver con su abuelo, aunque eso fuera imposible.

Los ojos de Alex se bañaron en lágrimas. Abrazó su almohada y enterró la cabeza en ella, intentando sofocar su llanto. Había aguantado bastante bien sus nervios, pero ya no daba abasto con su dolor y los bruscos cambios que había tenido que experimentar en los últimos días. Jamás se había sentido tan sola.

* * *

Charles colgó el teléfono de su oficina y se sirvió una copa de coñac, reflexionando sobre los negocios. Poco tiempo atrás, Murderface había sido invitado especial en una _sitcom _y ahora todo el grupo estaba entusiasmado por hacer una película. Y James Grishman era el director que necesitaba para que todo saliera perfecto.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron brevemente en Alex. No había pronunciado una sola palabra desde que la vio en el despacho del abogado de Heracles. No podía reprocharle la actitud. Al poco tiempo de fallecer su madre, Charles la había dejado con su abuelo, nueve años atrás. A los ojos de ella, él sólo era un extraño., no su padre.

Y dudaba de que la relación fuera a cambiar.

Charles desvió su mirada hacía la computadora y a la pila de papeles que tenía que revisar y firmar. Tenía trabajo que hacer y no podía perder más tiempo. Tomó un trago de coñac y volvió su atención a los negocios.

* * *

—Al parecer hay una huésped en Mordhaus —dijo el senador Stampigston a los miembros del Tribunal que estaban sentados delante de él. Una enorme pantalla mostraba a una niña algo baja de estatura, de ojos oscuros y cabello rojizo hasta un poco arriba de la cintura —¿General Crozier?

—Su nombre es Alexandria Offdensen Anastassakis y es gimnasta rítmica. Ha participado en varias competiciones estatales con un éxito moderado. Es la única hija de Charles Offdensen y Melissa Anastassakis —recitó un hombre de cabeza parecida a una papa, vestido con un uniforme militar—. Después del fallecimiento de su madre en un accidente automovilístico hace nueve años, vivió con su abuelo materno, un ex combatiente de Vietnam, quien falleció de un infarto hace pocos días.

—Es la hija del mal —comentó el cardenal Ravenwood, con sus ojos sumergidos en un mar de arrugas, clavados en la imagen de la niña.

—Eso significa que tiene un punto débil —razonó Crozier—. Podemos usarla para presionarlo. Nos será útil.

—¿Su presencia puede afectar de alguna manera a Dethklok? —preguntó el cardenal.

—Probablemente. Alexandría es una adolescente que se está desarrollando como una mujer. Dethklok podría tentarse a relacionarse carnalmente con ella, lo cual a Offdensen no le gustaría y podría llevar a una confrontación con ellos —recitó el senador.

—Y podría renunciar a ser su manager —el general disimuló una sonrisa —, dejando a Dethklok completamente indefenso. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo.

—¿Y qué medidas debemos tomar? —preguntó Ravenwood.

—Esperar —la voz de Salecia fluyó desde su asiento y se extendió por la sala de conferencias—. Solo vamos a esperar.


	3. Aislamiento

**Enferma y en medio de un día lluvioso, Siletek viene a subir el tercer capítulo**

**Violeta: no hace falta que grites, que no soy sorda. Acá tienes el tercer capítulo. Muy buena suerte con tu banda tributo. Es mejor que Thunderhorse (?)**

**Deathjail: A mí tampoco me convence su posición de hombre duro. Cualquiera diría que ese hombre ni siquiera va al baño, pero yo sé que tiene sentimientos en el fondo que no transmite por miedo a volverlo vulnerable. Me alegra que haya superado tus espectativas**

**Belle: el internet lento es la mayor causa de homicidios a familiares y vecinos, así que intenta respirar profundo y conformarte. El mío prácticamente parpadea. **

**Aprovecho este espacio para agradecer a mi amiga Taire, quien me ha ayudado a cómo poner el acento noruego y sueco en español.**

**Capítulo tres**

**Aislamiento**

Charles, como siempre, estaba hundido hasta el cuello de papeleos, contratos y demás, pero estaba un poco preocupado por Alex. No era para nada saludable que estuviera cuatro días encerrada en su cuarto sin salir y apenas alimentándose, según los Klokaters. Tenía demasiado trabajo como para fijarse personalmente, así que fue casi un alivio cuando Dorian lo llamó, preocupado por el silencio de su sobrina:

—No me ha llamado ni una vez —fue el reclamo del hombre—. Sé que no está bien.

Charles tan sólo se pasó la mano por la cabeza.

—Supongo que aún, ah, está pasando por un duelo —respondió el manager, algo incómodo

—Pero necesita salir a algún lado. No puede estar encerrada toda su vida.

La mano del manager se dirigió hacia la botella de brandy. Lo necesitaba. Por muy desagradable y desalmado que pareciera, Alex sólo era una carga más sobre sus espaldas. Espaldas que ya estaban bastante cargadas de responsabilidades.

—Si te la hubieras llevado…

—No me eches la culpa, Charlie. Eres tú el que no se está preocupando por ella —le reprochó Dorian.

—Apenas tengo tiempo para mí, mucho menos para Alex. Creo que ya te lo había advertido antes.

—¿Acaso no te importa lo que le pase? —la voz de Dorian sonaba irritada. Charles se sacó los lentes y se apretó el puente de la nariz.

—Claro que me preocupa, pero ya te lo he dicho, Dorian: yo, ah, no tengo tiempo. Ni siquiera quiere hablarme.

—Pásame con ella, entonces. Alex no me atiende el teléfono. Y yo sí tengo tiempo para ella.

Charles fijó su vista en la bandeja de papeles que tenía que revisar. Nadie entendía el trabajo que le llevaba mantener a flote todo el negocio. Sin él, todo se desmoronaría como un castillo de cartas en medio de un huracán. Los chicos no sobrevivirían si no estaba para cuidarlos.

—De acuerdo, Dorian.

El manager se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar hacia el cuarto de Alex, un poco pensativo ¿De qué serviría que Alex saliera de su encierro? Sí o sí debería tratar con Dethklok si eso ocurría y no quería confrontaciones de ningún tipo entre ellos. Era lo único que le faltaba.

Llegó al frente de la puerta de su hija. Dudó un momento y golpeó la puerta con sus nudillos.

—¿Alex? ¿Te encuentras bien?

* * *

Alex estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, con la cabeza gacha y el cabello revuelto tapándole el rostro. La habitación estaba sumida en la oscuridad y las cortinas de terciopelo negro tapaban los cristales de las amplias ventanas.

Su desconexión con el resto del mundo era casi total. Sin reloj y con las cortinas cerradas era casi imposible medir el tiempo. Uno de los Klokaters iba a llevarle comida tres veces al día. El aspecto de esos hombres era temible, con sus negras capuchas cubriéndole el rostro y apenas identificables por su color de piel o su altura. Cada vez que entraban en la habitación, un sudor frío le corría por la espalda y pasaba un buen rato para su corazón dejara de latir con fuerza en su pecho y que su cuerpo dejara de temblar. Daban la sensación de que le servían su última cena y luego la arrastrarían fuera de la habitación para ser colocada dentro de una guillotina en el centro de un patio empedrado, para el morbo de cientos de personas.

Su aspecto era lamentable y lo sabía. Apenas había dormido o comido y se estaba notando en su rostro. Se había mirado en el espejo del baño y notó su piel pálida y los ojos marcados con un par de semicírculos oscuros.

Alex revisó en su bolso y encontró un libro de Stephen King que no había tenido el placer de leer. Encendió la luz del velador de su mesita de noche y se acostó en la cama. Apenas había empezado a hojearlo cuando escuchó unos golpes en la puerta.

—¿Alex? ¿Te encuentras bien?

La aludida dejó el libro encima de la cama con un resoplido y fue a atender. Su padre la esperaba del otro lado.

—Tu tío, ah, quiere hablar contigo —le dijo, extendiendo su celular. Ella lo tomó y cerró la puerta en las narices de Charles.

—Soy yo —dijo Alex al aparato, con la voz rasposa por los días que había estado sumida en un silencio voluntario.

—¿Estás bien? Tu voz se oye extraña.

—Estoy bien, tío.

—¿Por qué no me llamaste? —preguntó Dorian, con un leve tono de reproche en su voz—. Creí que era tu tío favorito.

Alex se acostó en la cama y apoyó el libro en la mesita de noche.

—Ya lo sabes.

—Alex, no puedo llevarte conmigo. Ya hablamos de esto.

—Prefiero quedarme con la tía Athena antes que con esos tipos.

—Querrías irte a los pocos días.

—Lo mismo pienso de este lugar —Alex soltó un suspiro de fastidio.

Una respiración profunda se escuchó del otro lado de la linea.

—Escúchame, por favor —suplicó el hombre—. No ganas nada con encerrarte, excepto hacerte daño a ti misma. Y no quiero eso. Y tú eres una huésped, así que compórtate como tal.

La chica lanzó un gruñido. Dorian tenía razón, por mucho que detestara eso. No podía estar encerrada en su cuarto toda la vida. Tarde o temprano, saldría de su único lugar seguro y se cruzaría con los cinco idiotas.

—De acuerdo, tío, pero no prometo andar con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara

—Sólo no seas maleducada. Tu abuelo no quería a Charles, pero jamás hubiese aprobado que actúes de esa manera —le dijo Dorian—. Así que empieza a comer con ellos. Iré a verte apenas pueda, cariño. Ahora pásame con Charles.

Ella abrió la puerta, esperando verlo, pero en su lugar encontró a un Klokater parado pacientemente frente a ella. Alex casi se cayó hacia atrás del susto.

—El Maestro dijo que esperara aquí para devolverle el teléfono —dijo, con tono muy educado. Con la mano temblorosa, ella le entregó el teléfono de su padre.

—Aquí está. De casualidad… a la hora de la cena… ¿Podría llevarme al comedor? Cenaré allí esta noche.

—Como ordene, señorita —respondió el Klokater y se marcho. Alex se quedó parada un momento en la puerta antes de darse media vuelta y encerrarse otra vez.

* * *

—¿Y de que se va a tratar la películas? —preguntó ansiosamente Toki, sumergido en el jacuzzi. Los otros cuatro también estaban allí, disfrutando el agua caliente.

—Tengo una idea brutal —dijo Nathan, con la mirada clavada en la superficie del agua—. Se tratará… de vikingos espaciales.

—Genial —Skwisgaar sonrió como muestra de aprobación, pero fue el único que lo hizo. Pickles enarcó una ceja, Murderface se cruzó de brazos y Toki se limitó a mirar a Nathan como si fuera un niño al que hubiesen pinchado su globo con un cigarrillo.

—Esh una idea eshtúpida —gruñó Murderface, hundiéndose ligeramente en el agua—. Tengo una mejor: esh sobre un polishia que bushca a un asheshino, que en realidad esh él mishmo, ¿qué lesh pareshe?

—¿Cómo puede perseguirse a sí mismo? —preguntó Pickles.

Murderface lo fulminó con la mirada, cosa que no intimidaba a nadie. Sus ojos, de color verde lima, casi siempre mostraban odio o desprecio.

—¡Él no lo shabe, idiota! ¡Tiene doble pershonalidad!

Nathan miró a ambos lados y lanzó un gruñido por lo bajo. Se veía venir una larga pelea.

—No sé si es buena idea —dijo el cantante

—Yo quería unas sobre vaqueros —murmuró Toki con voz triste.

—Y yo sobre un karateka —agregó Pickles.

—¿Y como mierdas vamos a meter todo esos en unas solas películas? —preguntó Skwisgaar.

—Claro que no —saltó Murderface—. Porque she va a tratar de mi película —resaltó las dos últimas palabras golpeándose el pecho.

Skwisgaar enfrentó los ojos de Murderface. Amaba poder pisotear la autoestima de su bajista y no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de hacerlo.

—No todo la mundos giras alrededor de ti —sonrió el sueco, burlón.

—¡Todash sus ideas son eshtúpidas! —bramó Murderface. Estaba dolido por el comentario, pero no lo demostraría delante del presumido guitarrista solista.

—¡La mía es la mejor!

—No, la mías es el mejor —replicó Toki, enojado.

—Basta de peleas —gruñó Nathan.

—Sí, basta de peleas —replicó Pickles —. ¿Para qué tanta discusión, si todos sabemos que mi historia es la mejor?

—¡Sholo dijishte que era shobre un karateka! Esho no she llama contar una hishtoria!

Las voces de descontento no se tardaron en hacer oír. Pasaron varios minutos discutiendo sobre el futuro de la película, hasta que Nathan se cansó de discutir y escuchar protestar a los demás.

—¡Cállense! —gritó. La voz retumbó por toda la habitación y todos guardaron silencio—. Pondremos todas las putas ideas en la misma película y se acabó toda esta mierda, ¿okay?

—A mí me parece bien —dijo Pickles, después de unos momentos de silencio. Murderface no parecía opinar lo mismo, pero asintió con la cabeza de mala gana. El resto opinó lo mismo que el baterista.

—Pero… ¿Cómo vamos a poner cosas tan distintas en una solas películas? —preguntó Toki.

—Pues —Nathan se quedó pensativo un instante —… podríamos improvisar.

—¡Eso es lo que hacen los profesionales! —apoyó Pickles.

En ese momento, sonó una campana. Era la hora de la cena. Los cinco salieron del jacuzzi, se secaron, se cambiaron y fueron hacia el comedor. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a su manager sentado en la cabecera de la mesa.

—Llegan a tiempo —dijo Charles sencillamente. Los Klokaters ya habían servido la comida en la mesa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Nathan. Desde que lo conocía, el manager jamás se había sentado a comer con ellos, a excepción de alguna estúpida cena de la compañía discográfica.

—Sólo pensé que, ah, podría cenar con ustedes —respondió.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué? — inquirió Pickles.

El manager se acomodó la corbata.

—Nada en especial. Sólo… quiero sentarme con ustedes, es todo.

Cada uno tomó su lugar en la mesa, extrañados por la actitud de su manager. Cuando todos se acomodaron, Toki notó algo raro en la mesa:

—Hay un platos de más —señaló el noruego hacia un lugar bastante apartado de la mesa. En ese momento un Klokater apareció por la puerta, pero no venía solo.

—He traído a la señorita —anunció. Los cinco se fijaron unos momentos en la pelirroja que estaba con el Klokater. Parecía bastante incómoda al ser observada. Caminó dubitativa hasta el lugar correspondiente y se sentó. Nathan notó que Alex llevaba unos auriculares que pasaban por debajo de su playera morada y terminaba su camino dentro del bolsillo delantero de unos vaqueros gastados por el uso. Ella bajó la cabeza y comenzó a comer, con la mirada fija en la comida, como si no hubiera nadie más en la habitación. Charles carraspeó suavemente, como si quisiera decir algo, pero cambió de idea y decidió concentrarse en su cena. Por desgracia, Dethklok decidió hacer todo lo contrario:

—¿Por qué la mocosha usha auricularesh? — preguntó Murderface, molesto.

—¿Quién se cree que es? —bufó Pickles.

—Chicos, por favor… —empezó a decir Charles, pero no tardaron mucho en interrumpirlo.

—¡Yo nuncas comí con auriculares! —protestó Toki, como si fuera el único niño de la casa en no ir al parque de diversiones.

—¡Nadie lo hizos! —lo respaldó Skwisgaar—¿Por qué nuncas nos has dejados, Offdensen?

El manager se apretó el puente de la nariz.

—¡Él no se preocupa por nosotros! —Pickles miraba a Charles con reproche.

—No es por eso, chicos… —intentó decir Charles, pero sus palabras fueron ahogadas por la de los demás.

—Claro que no se preocupa —murmuró Nathan—. Él es un robot, no siente nada.

—No siente nada —repitió Pickles.

—Y ella debe ser un robots también —apoyó Skwisgaar. Nathan dejó de participar en la charla y observo al padre y a su hija. Offdensen jamás había mencionado una palabra de su vida desde que lo había conocido, casi diez años atrás. Era un hombre frío y distante, sólo preocupado por los negocios. Pero ahora, una chica que decía ser hija del manager estaba sentada con ellos. La idea de que Offdensen estuviera con una mujer era algo que no lograba concebir en su cabeza. Miró hacia donde estaba ella. Su cabello ondulado estaba desprolijo y los ojos marrones, hundidos por la falta de sueño, estaban fijos en su filete con patatas fritas, aunque apenas lo había tocado. Su aspecto triste le hacía recordar a Murderface cuando estaba deprimido por el rechazo de alguna mujer _._ El manager simplemente parecía no prestar atención y clavó su tenedor en una patata frita. Cuando ya se hubo terminado todo el plato, Charles se levantó de la silla.

—Debo irme —dijo simplemente y se dirigió a su hija para tocarle ligeramente el hombro. Ella lo miró con ojos totalmente inexpresivos. Ni siquiera demostraba odio. Como si hubiese drenado las emociones y las hubiese dejado en su habitación.

—¿Quieres ir a tu cuarto? —le preguntó, aunque no estaba seguro de que ella pudiese oírlo. Ella tan sólo se levantó, sin molestarse en sacarse los auriculares. Charles comenzó a caminar mientras Alex lo seguía sin mucho entusiasmo.

—¿De donde habrá salido esa chica? —preguntó Pickles. Nathan miró el plato casi lleno que había dejado la muchacha.

—No tengo ni idea —fue toda su respuesta.


	4. Los negocios son negocios

**Después de ir a una aburrida reunión de ex alumnos de mi pareja, aquí estoy.**

**Belle: Si, puede ser que haya puesto un poco más de diálogo. Y en cuanto lo del jacuzzi, lo de la película pasa en la serie original y yo quería describir cómo se les ocurrió hacerlo, ya que no lo cuentan en Metalocalypse.**

**Guest: A mí me parece curioso que hayas leído algo mío antes. ¿Cómo conocí la serie? Una amiga me pidió hacer un fanfic sobre ellos, pero como no conocía el fandom, me pasó los capítulos. Hice el fic "En lo más profundo del océano" para ella. Y me terminé enganchando a la serie XD. Espero seguir viendo tus reviews por aquí.**

**Capítulo cuatro**

**Los negocios son negocios**

Tres días después, Dorian hizo acto de presencia en Mordhaus.

Entró en el despacho de Charles, acompañado de un Klokater, vestido con un traje similar al del manager, pero de color gris paloma y corbata negra. Sus brillantes ojos azul oscuro y su cálida sonrisa no habían cambiado. De no ser por las leves arrugas alrededor de sus ojos y unas pocas canas en las sienes, Charles juraría que su antiguo compañero de universidad no había envejecido.

—Creí que estabas, ah, en Francia —saludó el manager, desviando la vista de la computadora. Notó que el hotelero llevaba una caja del tamaño de una de zapatos dentro de una bolsa plástica, la cual apoyó en el suelo con delicadeza.

—¿Así me saludas, Charlie? —reprochó Dorian, con una mueca y rodeando el escritorio para darle un abrazo tan fuerte que casi lo deja sin aire.

—Supongo que vienes a hablar sobre, ah, Alex —el manager sacudió su traje para acomodarlo. Era como si se vieran por primera vez en muchos años. Tal vez estuviese así porque no estaban ni Athena ni Alex a su alrededor.

—En parte —Dorian se acomodó en la silla—. También vengo por negocios ¿Lo has pensado? ¿Lo que hablamos hace unos días?

—Sí. No me parece mala idea, pero, ah, no creo que pueda aceptar tu ofrecimiento de pagarme la mitad ahora y la otra parte si esto funciona

—Vamos, Charlie, amigo —Dorian se inclinó hacia adelante—. No soy un presentador de un programa de mercadeo que quiere venderte una SuperAspiradora 3000 que probablemente ni necesites. Soy un confiable, simpático y buen mozo dueño de una pequeña cadena de hoteles que quiere triunfar en el malvado mundo del negocio turístico. Ellos tienen a sus mentirosos esbirros que embarran el buen nombre de uno y taxistas secuestradores de clientes. Pues bien, yo tendré a Dethklok. No podrán contra mí con semejante pedazo de publicidad.

—La amistad no vale aquí, Dorian —le dijo Charles, en tono severo y algo incómodo porque lo había llamado Charlie—. Aquí sólo vale el dinero y la buena publicidad. Que hayas sido, ah, compañero mío en la universidad y mi cuñado, no te da derecho a que me pidas que tire mi dinero por la ventana por los viejos tiempos. Hace diez años que no sé nada de ti.

—Nueve años, en realidad —corrigió Dorian, sin perder su sonrisa—. Tuve dos hijos más, mi matrimonio se va por el caño, mis hoteles crecen lentamente y podría aplastar al Sheraton con unos lujosos zapatos italianos si me das una mano, Charlie.

—¿Y qué beneficio saco de esto?

—¡Eres hombre de poca fe! —exclamó, agitando los brazos como si fuera un fanático religioso—. Estoy seguro al cien por ciento que esto funcionará. Todos los hoteles se fundirán o se asociarán conmigo, si saben lo que les conviene. Tus muchachos podrían alojarse gratis en mis habitaciones. Bastarían semanas, repito, semanas, para darte la otra mitad. Si no lo hago, puedes mandar a tus verdugos para que me rompan las piernas y me golpeen el escroto con bates de beisbol con alambres de púas… ¿Qué me dices?

Charles escudriñó la mirada de su ex compañero de universidad, pensativo. Dorian tenía sus ojos fijos en la superficie del escritorio, casi como si estuviera hipnotizado.

—Sabes que, ah, de no cumplir con el pago, haré algo más que mandarte a que te rompan las piernas —advirtió el manager. Dorian despegó los ojos del escritorio, saliendo de su trance.

—Totalmente —respondió.

Charles tomó su lapicera y escribió unos números en un cuadrado de papel amarillo.

—De acuerdo, Dorian. Esto es lo que podría llegar a costar contratar a Dethklok —dijo, extendiéndole el papel. Dorian lo tomó y lo leyó. Sus pupilas se dilataron un poco al ver los números.

—¿Esto es el total, verdad?

—No, es la mitad.

Dorian se aflojó el nudo de la corbata

—Podría costearme la mitad de esto, supongo —murmuró—. Claro, si sólo pudiera vivir en el bosque durante dos meses, cazando ciervos con un cuchillo. Tal vez si me lo dejaras en cuotas…

—No puedo hacer eso, Dorian

—Considéralo al menos.

Charles desvió brevemente su mirada hacia la pantalla de la computadora.

—Ya lo he considerado ¿Cómo va tu hotel en Francia?— agregó, para cambiar un poco el tema.

—No muy bien. La próxima vez, contrato estadounidenses. Los obreros franceses ya hicieron tres huelgas. Me hubiese sido más barato arremangarme la camisa y hacerlo yo —suspiró Dorian—. En fin, aceptaré pagarte lo que me propones, con amenazas incluidas, en cuanto pueda juntar el dinero. No te vas a arrepentir, Charlie.

—Eso espero.

—Y ya que terminamos de hablar de negocios, ¿cómo está mi sobrina favorita?

—Es, ah, la única sobrina que tienes.

Dorian sonrió ampliamente. Él siempre había sido así de alegre, desde el día que lo conoció, cuando ambos compartían el cuarto en la universidad de Columbia, casi veinte años atrás.

—Por eso digo que es mi favorita. Tengo un regalo para darle, ¿dónde está?

—En su cuarto. Puedo mandar a uno de mis Klokaters a que lleve hasta ella.

—¿Por qué no me acompañas tú?

—Tengo trabajo que hacer, Dorian —suspiró, como si fuera un padre que intenta explicarle pacientemente a su hijo por qué debía trabajar en lugar de jugar.

—Acompañado de una copa de tu asqueroso brandy ¿Aún lo sigues tomando, amigo?

—Sí.

—Siempre has sido un animal de costumbres —rió—. De acuerdo, que tus verdugos me acompañen.

Charles se arremangó apenas el puño de la camisa y llamó a un Klokater a través de su reloj comunicador. Apenas habían pasado treinta segundos, cuando uno de ellos apareció en la puerta.

—¿Llamó, Maestro Offdensen?

—Quiero que acompañe a Dorian hacia la habitación de Alex —ordenó. Dorian levantó la caja que había depositado en el suelo y se marchó junto con el Klokater. Cuando Charles retomó su trabajo, notó que le faltaba su birome.

—Oh, Dorian —murmuró, meneando la cabeza

* * *

Alex estaba acostada en la cama, enfrascada en uno de los libros que se había llevado consigo en la maleta. La verdad, no tenía mucho que hacer. Cuando estaba sola, leía, escuchaba algo de música o practicaba contorsiones en la espaciosa habitación. La verdad, se estaba aburriendo bastante y ya no sabía que más hacer para entretenerse.

Escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta. Alex se levantó con un quejido y estiró su espalda, haciendo que sus vertebras crujieran agradablemente. Pensando que tal vez era Charles o uno de esos tenebrosos empleados encapuchados, abrió la puerta con lentitud. Pero en cambio, vio la sonrisa de su tío Dorian.

—¿Puedo pasar?—dijo. Alex sonrió por primera vez en varios días y abrazó con fuerza al hombre, apretando la cara contra su saco.

—¿Vienes a buscarme? —preguntó inocentemente con la voz rasposa, aunque en el fondo sabía que la respuesta sería negativa.

—No, cariño, tengo muchas cosas que arreglar —acarició la cabellera rojiza de Alex—. ¿Aun sigues sin querer hablar con la gente de la casa? — preguntó.

—¿Y de que quieres que les hable? —dijo Alex, separándose de su tío y frotándose el cuello. Cada vez que la voz brotaba de su boca, sentía una irritación en la garganta.

—No te estoy pidiendo que seas su mejor amiga, lo que pido es que hagas tu estadía aquí lo mejor posible. No interactuar con nadie no te va a servir de nada, excepto dañar tu voz y volverte una amargada —Alex frunció levemente el ceño—. ¿Lo ves? Te estás pareciendo a tu tía Athena.

—No es verdad —gruñó ella, chasqueando la lengua

—Este lugar es enorme, querida. De seguro habrá muchas cosas interesantes con las que puedes entretenerte durante…

—Charles me abandonó para poder ser manager de esos cinco tipos y volverse asquerosamente rico —le respondió con dureza—. Estoy aquí porque tú lo obligaste a que lo hiciera. No quiero saber nada con él ni su estúpido grupo.

Dorian miró a Alex con una leve tristeza en sus ojos.

—En el fondo, tu padre te quiere mucho —le dijo, apoyándole una mano en el hombro—. Tal vez puedas aprovechar este tiempo para conocerse y darse cuenta de que pueden llevarse muy bien. Y Charles no te ha abandonado por Dethklok. Lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no fue ese su motivo, cariño.

Alex se quedó en silencio. No le gustaba contradecir a su tío, pero no lo entendía. Su padre había prometido regresar por ella. Y nunca lo hizo. Sólo lo veía en la televisión, a cientos de kilómetros de su promesa, ocupándose de su trabajo, totalmente ajeno de que, en una casa de Maine, una niña de seis años esperaba a que su padre apareciera por la puerta y volvieran a estar juntos, como cuando su madre vivía. Ya era tarde para formar un lazo de padre e hija, porque Charles ya no era su padre. Tan solo era… un extraño. Pensaba preguntarle cuáles serían esos motivos, pero el carraspeo de Dorian la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Casi me olvidaba, tengo un regalo para ti —Dorian le entregó una caja con agujeros en la tapa. Al abrirlo, vio a un pequeño gato gris que dormía profundamente. Alex, emocionada, lo sacó de allí con cuidado y lo abrazó contra su pecho. El animal se despertó a medias y se refregó un poco.

—Es hermoso, tío —murmuró ella, acariciándole la suave cabecita con un dedo.

—Es una hembra. Así no te sientes tan sola. En unos días traeré tus cosas de la casa, así te sientes un poco más cómoda.

—Está bien. Pero no traigas todo. No es como si me quedara a vivir aquí para siempre.

—De acuerdo. Sólo lo indispensable para sobrevivir: Una carpa, una escopeta…

Alex soltó una risita. Dorian también rió un poco con ella.

—Tengo que irme, cariño. En un par de días llegarán tus cosas. Pórtate bien.

—Lo intentaré.

Dorian miró con ternura a su única sobrina y se marchó de la habitación. Alex depositó al animal en el suelo y dejó que recorriera el lugar.

—No te preocupes, gatita. Ya nos iremos de aquí —le susurró.

**Tuve que borrar una escena donde hablaba sobre el director de Océano de Sangre, pero como no aportaba nada al capítulo, lo borré. Tal vez haga un drabble de eso. Nos vemos el próximo domingo.**


	5. Tormenta

**Hola, muchachos y muchachas.**

**Deathjail: ya estaba pensando que te había decepcionado. Intento publicar tan puntual como sea posible. Incluso en los horarios, ya que lo hago entre las once de la mañana y una de la tarde, hora argentina. Offdensen es un ser humano (por mucho que quiera aparentar lo contrario) y quizás Dorian y Alex saquen su lado más humano. En cuanto a la gatita, ya veremos cuánto dura. Te perdono *palmada en la cabeza* (?)**

**Belle: le han llegado a pagar dos billones al cantante por grabar un audiolibro de las obras de Shakespeare, para que te des una idea. Sabía que te gustaría. Adoras los gatos. Una pregunta, ¿por qué no te conectas en FF?**

**El capítulo de hoy se llama "Tormenta". No hay historia en que no haya puesto un día lluvioso o un corte de luz como protagonista de un episodio, ahora que lo pienso. **

**Capítulo cinco**

**Tormenta**

Una noche, dos semanas y media después de su llegada a Mordhaus, Alex decidió correr las cortinas de su habitación y abrir la ventana ubicada al lado de su cama para recibir la brisa nocturna por primera vez. El cielo nublado, el viento frío y la humedad anunciaban un chaparrón de verano, de esos que calaban hasta los huesos si agarraban a una persona desprevenida en plena calle. Se quedó un buen rato sentada en el borde de la ventana, escuchando música clásica con su pequeña gata gris, a la cual había bautizado con el nombre de Lily, acurrucada en su pecho. Ahora que su tío Dorian había traído sus cosas (entre ellas, su computadora y su equipo de gimnasia rítmica) se sentía un poco mejor y más relajada. Pero seguía sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie de la casa. Había hecho una excepción con uno de los Klokaters pocos días atrás para decirle que ya podía ir hacia el comedor sola. Bastaba escuchar la campana para saber cuando era la hora de la comida y ya sabía el recorrido hasta allí de memoria

Durante todo ese tiempo, Alex apenas había comido algo de lo que se le servía en el plato, pero, mientras escuchaba música, sintió una sensación que hacía tiempo que no experimentaba.

Hambre.

Alex se fijó en su reloj de pulsera. Era casi medianoche. Se maldijo por no haber comido más durante la cena. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en la tranquilizadora música del Lago de los Cisnes, pero no lo logró. Realmente tenía mucha hambre y no iba a parar hasta poder comer algo. Pero había un inconveniente: no sabía donde quedaba la cocina. No conocía otro lugar que no fuera su habitación y el comedor y tampoco se rebajaría a llamar a un Klokater para que le sirviera. Alex supuso que la cocina no debía estar tan lejos de donde solían comer y se animó a querer salir de la habitación.

—Ya regreso, Lily —la gata tan solo se acurrucó en la almohada de Alex. Ella sonrió y abrió la puerta.

Caminó el largo trecho por el pasillo tenuemente iluminado hacia el ascensor. Se adentró en el elevador y apretó el botón que la llevaría a la planta baja. Salió del claustrofóbico lugar y comenzó a caminar hacia el comedor.

Las luces se apagaron en ese momento.

Alex sintió que se le encogía el corazón. La oscuridad era casi total y ella estaba sola. Sin el ascensor, ella no sabría regresar a su cuarto, ya que no sabía el camino por las escaleras. Ni siquiera las había visto antes.

Se quedó quieta en la oscuridad, con el corazón latiendo muy fuerte y con un leve dolor de angustia en el pecho. Las gotas de agua se estrellaban con fuerza contra los cristales de la ventana y los relámpagos iluminaban por breves momentos con un resplandor azul. Luego de unos minutos, tomó una decisión. Iría hacia el comedor, el único lugar que conocía, y se quedaría allí esperando a que la luz regresara o alguien apareciera por allí para que la condujera de vuelta a su habitación (o a la cocina). Caminó lentamente por el pasillo, tocando las paredes e intentando recordar cuál era la puerta que la llevaría al comedor. Tardó un rato en encontrarla y, con un suspiro de alivio, la abrió y dio un paso dentro.

Un gruñido horrendo, como salido de las profundidades del infierno, se escuchó por la oscura habitación. Alex se quedó paralizada donde estaba, con la mano en el picaporte. El terror le impedía moverse o gritar. Intentó dar un paso atrás, pero las piernas se negaron a sostenerla y cayó sentada en el suelo. El gruñido se detuvo. Escuchó el chirriar de una silla que arrastraba sus patas contra el piso y unos pasos acercándose hacia ella. El contorno de una figura del tamaño de un ropero comenzó a dibujarse ante Alex y se aproximaba lentamente. Ella se acurrucó y cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando su final.

—Eres… la pequeña hija de Charles —dijo la voz, para sí misma. Alex dio un respingo, pero creyó reconocer la voz. Era la del cantante de Dethklok. Abrió los ojos. Apenas podía verlo en la penumbra—. ¿Qué carajos haces aquí en la oscuridad? Pudiste… haberte lastimado o algo así —agregó eso último como si no le importara el asunto.

—Me perdí —respondió. Su voz sonó como un graznido. El hombre se quedó de pie frente a ella mirándola (o eso creía Alex). La chica se levantó, muy despacio, con el miedo disipándose igual de lento.

—Creí que… eras muda, niña —comentó Nathan.

—No lo soy.

Nathan se alejó de ella y escuchó una vez más el ruido de la silla arrastrándose. Por un momento, Alex pensó en irse de allí, pero luego recordó que no podía regresar y podría pasar horas deambulando en la oscuridad buscando una escalera, así que suspiró y comenzó a buscar donde sentarse. Sus dedos chocaron contra el respaldo de una silla y se sentó, justo al lado de Nathan.

—¿Por qué gruñías así? —le preguntó Alex.

—Practicaba mis guturales —respondió. Alex escuchó un extraño ruido sobre la mesa que le resultaba familiar. Era una especie de crujido.

—¿Estás comiendo papas? —preguntó.

—Doritos —corrigió Nathan. En ese momento, el estómago de ella comenzó a gruñir—. Puedes… agarrar uno si quieres, niña —agregó, resignado. Alex iba a decir que no, pero la idea de saborear uno de esos triángulos anaranjados hizo que se le hiciera agua la boca. Muy despacio, deslizó sus dedos por la mesa, hasta encontrarse con un recipiente de vidrio. Tomó un pequeño puñado y se lo metió en la boca. Era realmente delicioso. Olvidando por completo cualquier especie de rencor, tomó más puñados y se los devoró casi sin respirar. Nathan no le recriminó absolutamente nada y permaneció en silencio, comiendo los doritos. Luego de un rato, el cantante decidió hablar.

—¿Y qué haces aquí sola? —le preguntó.

—Iba a buscar comida —respondió escuetamente—. ¿Y usted?

—Me inspiraba.

Alex se mordió ligeramente el labio. El hombre no era expresivo a nivel conversacional. Se sintió extraña al querer intentar hablar a alguien a quien no le agradaba. Aunque, para ser sincera, él no le había hecho nada para ganarse su odio.

—Este lugar es un laberinto —comentó ella, por decir algo.

—Esa es la idea —dijo Nathan—. Es mejor que te quedes aquí… hasta que vuelva la luz. La gente suele morirse por estos lados.

Alex asintió levemente con la cabeza y bostezó. El sueño comenzaba a apoderarse de ella. Tenía ganas de apoyar su cabeza encima de la mesa y dormir, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo. En lugar de eso, apoyó su codo en la madera y sostuvo su cabeza con una mano.

—Realmente lamento molestarlo, señor Explosion —murmuró. De todos modos, no era su casa, sino la de él y su abuelo le había enseñado a ser educada en hogares ajenos. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, no había sido muy educada tampoco—. Sé que no he sido muy amable estos días.

—No me molestas —gruñó—. Y… diablos, suenas como… como Charles, cálmate un poco.

—No me parezco en nada a él, señor Explosion.

—Eres demasiado… robótica para ser tan pequeña. Y deja de llamarme por mi apellido, suena como si fueras mi jodida profesora o algo, niña —volvió a gruñir, un poco más molesto.

Alex sonrió levemente, sin poder evitarlo. Se sentía demasiado extraña a su lado. Creía que sería un momento silenciosamente incómodo y odioso, pero no era así. Se sintió algo avergonzada por haber actuado como una idiota todo ese tiempo.

—Sólo si dejas de llamarme niña —prometió ella—. No puedo evitarlo, mi abuelo era bastante anticuado y estricto y así me crió. Era veterano de la guerra de Vietnam.

—Brutal. La guerra de Vietnam fue una de las más metal que hubo. Y no te ofendas si no sé tu nombre. Tardé… un tiempo en aprenderme el de Toki y sólo tiene cuatro letras.

—Soy Alex —se presentó ella. Sonaba extraño. Hacía casi tres semanas que vivía allí y sentía que era como la primera vez que se presentaban de verdad.

—Ehh… soy Nathan —respondió el cantante, confundido.

—Ya lo sabía.

Alex se quedó en silencio. Estaba mucho mejor allí acompañada que sola. Si el cantante hubiese querido, se hubiese ido sin importarle nada, pero se había quedado igual, haciéndose compañía mutuamente.

—Nathan, yo… lamento haberme comportado como una imbécil.

—No importa —respondió—. No has hecho nada y no creo que hayas hecho… algo malo.

—Aún así —murmuró Alex, arrastrando sus pies contra el suelo. Unos momentos después, escucho el rechinido de la silla al lado suyo—. ¿Vas a irte? —las palabras de ella salieron atropelladas antes de que pudiera evitarlas.

—Ehhh… No lo iba a hacer —Alex lanzó un suspiro de alivio—. ¿Por qué odias a Offdensen? —preguntó de golpe. Ella se mordisqueó las uñas de una mano.

—Él… fue un padre muy ausente. De no ser porque mi abuelo falleció y mi tío Dorian le dijo que me cuidara, jamás nos hubiéramos visto en lo que nos quedara de vida.

—Oh —fue el comentario de Nathan, como si hubiera esperado algo más—. Creí que… —dejó morir la frase.

—¿Qué?

—Que te había hecho daño. Tú sabes… golpes, insultos y esa mierda.

—No, eso no.

—Sí, no me… no me lo imaginaba haciéndole daño a nadie. Es un robot, pero… no creo que sea la clase de hombre que… haría algo como eso —lanzó un resoplido—. Tuviste suerte.

—¿Suerte? No lo creo.

—Skwisgaar nunca conoció a su padre y su madre es una puta; Murderface vio como su padre asesinaba a su mujer con una motosierra y se suicidaba y lo criaron sus abuelos, que son unos dildos. Pickles siempre fue tratado como una basura por los suyos y su hermano es un puto psicópata—lanzó una risa seca—. Así que no digas que no tuviste suerte.

Alex fijó los ojos en sus rodillas, incómoda. Ella siempre había creído que ellos se habían criado en una cuna de oro, con todos los lujos y comodidades. No se le había pasado por la cabeza que los miembros de la banda más famosa del mundo hubiesen pasado por horribles situaciones familiares. Notó que no había mencionado su propia familia ni tampoco la de Toki. Tal vez porque no quería contarla o no habían tenido una mala vida.

—Nathan, yo… —Alex tragó saliva. En ese momento, escuchó una especie de zumbido y las lámparas del comedor parpadearon tres veces y se encendieron. La repentina claridad cegó por unos instantes a Alex, quien cerró con fuerza los ojos. Al abrirlos, vio con toda claridad el rostro del cantante.

—Ya puedes volver a tu cuarto, mocosa —le dijo, mientras se incorporaba pesadamente de la silla—. Ve a dormir.

Alex se levantó de la silla y salieron juntos de la habitación. Nathan se dirigió al lado opuesto de donde la niña se dirigia

—Buenas noches —le dijo Alex. Nathan se detuvo y giró su cabeza hacia atrás.

—Ah, si, buenas noches —respondió el cantante y siguió caminando hasta desaparecer de la vista de la adolescente.

**Acepto cualquier queja o sugerencia sobre el manejo de los personajes.**


	6. Un pequeño paso

**Estuve a punto de no publicar hoy por un corte de luz. Pero aquí estoy.**

**Belle: Siempre exagerando vos. Fue el único nombre que sentí que le quedaba bien. Y cierto, no sos la única que usa la PC en tu casa. Espero que puedas ver la serie.**

**DeathJail: Le estás tomando el gusto al darme pequeños infartos, ¿verdad? Lamento no hacer los capítulos más largos, pero hago lo posible. Nathan me ha hecho transpirar sangre, porque siento que es personaje más difícil de manejar de la serie. Muchas gracias por notar ese pequeño y minúsculo detalle, sos un lector muy atento. Hasta el próximo domingo.**

**Estuve cuarenta minutos o más pensando en un título para este capítulo. Cuesta mucho elegirlo a veces.**

**Capitulo seis**

**Un pequeño paso**

Comer en la misma mesa con Dethklok no resultó tan malo como Charles esperaba. Le permitía compartir más tiempo con ellos, aunque siempre manteniendo las distancias como el manager que era.

Charles tomó un sorbo de su café y lo apoyó con cuidado sobre la mesa del comedor. La fiesta de caridad se haría en tres días y quería asegurarse de que ellos se portaran bien.

—Va a haber gente importante en la fiesta —explicó Charles—. Por favor, quiero que, ah, se comporten.

—Nosotros nos, eh, comportaremos —prometió Nathan, intentando parecer seguro de sus palabras.

—¡Toki, esas es mi tazas! —exclamó Skwisgaar, mirando a Toki. El susodicho tenía entre sus manos una humeante taza con una versión en calavera del guitarrista solista.

—¡Vete al diablos! —le respondió Toki, con un gruñido.

—¡Tienes tus propias tazas!

—Pero esto es mis favoritas

—¡Dame mi tazas, dildo!

—¡Oblígame!

—Muchachos, basta. Toki, devuélvele su taza a Skwisgaar —se metió Charles. El más joven murmuró algo en noruego y le devolvió la taza al rubio de mala gana.

Un momento después, la puerta del comedor se abrió y una soñolienta Alex apareció en el umbral. Charles la miró y se dio cuenta de un minúsculo detalle.

Los auriculares que adornaban sus orejas habían desaparecido. Charles pestañeó, intentando imaginar que era lo que había causado ese cambio. Observándola más detenidamente, notó que la pequeña cabeza de un gato sobresalía del bolsillo delantero de una sudadera azul sin mangas. Se dirigió a su lugar, se acomodó en la silla, agarró su correspondiente taza de té y lo bebió lentamente, sin preocuparse por la probablemente tibia temperatura de la infusión. Un pequeño maullido resonó por la habitación.

—¡Gatitos! —exclamó Toki, buscando frenéticamente con la mirada el origen del sonido. Como toda respuesta, Alex apoyó suavemente la taza sobre la mesa, metió la mano en el bolsillo y dejó al pequeño animal caminar sobre la madera. Los ojos del guitarrista rítmico brillaron como si fuera un niño pequeño y se acercó para acariciarlo. Alex lo miró con un gesto de advertencia.

—Supongo que fue, ah, Dorian el que te dio ese gato —comentó Charles.

—Es muy bonitos —dijo Toki, acariciándole la cabeza. Tanto él como el resto de la banda, eran amantes de los gatos y ya todas las miradas estaban puestas en la mascota de Alex —¿Cómo se llamas?

—Eh… se llama Lily — respondió ella, dubitativa. Charles no pudo más que sorprenderse y sentir una leve emoción en el pecho. Era la primera vez que escuchaba la voz de su hija.

—Es un nombre bonitos — comentó Toki, sin llegar a la misma conclusión que su manager.

—Yo… nosotros… eh, también queremos ver al gato —murmuró Nathan, como quien no quiere la cosa. Alex dejó que Toki la alejara de su lado y la acerco a sus compañeros de banda, que no tardaron mucho en acariciarlo y contemplarlo.

—No creo que sea buena idea que la gata… —empezó a decir Charles.

—Se llama Lilys —corrigió Toki.

—No creo que sea buena idea que, ah, Lily esté sobre la mesa.

—No sheash un dildo, Sheñor Númerosh —dijo Murderface.

—Ya tuvo que cagarnos el desayuno —protestó Pickles, acariciando el lomo de la gata.

—Devuélveselo —le dijo Charles. Con un suspiro de fastidio, Pickles empujó levemente a Lily para que se dirigiera a su dueña. Ella atravesó la mesa, sorteando entre tazas y platos de comida hasta llegar a Alex. Ella la recogió y la volvió a poner dentro del bolsillo.

—Charles, le pediré a un Klokater que me acompañe en un recorrido por este lugar —dijo Alex.

—Ah, está bien.

—Con permiso —ella se levantó de la mesa y salió del comedor, mientras le canturreaba a su gata.

—¿Qué carajo le pasa ahora? —preguntó Pickles, asombrado.

—Quizás se desprogramó —opinó Skwisgaar.

—¿Desprogramó? —repitió Charles.

—Claro, porque ellas es un robots como tú.

—No somos robots…

—Esho dishen todosh losh robots.

—¿Por qué dicen que mi hija y yo somos robots?

Nathan lo miró, pensativo.

—Porque, eh, no tienes sentimientos

—Y sholo hablas de numerosh

—Vistes de gris

—Siempres te vemos despiertos

Pickles alzó una mano para que se callaran.

—Pero… él come. Y los robots no lo hacen.

—Eshe dildo no come. Guarda la comida en su eshtómago y, cuando nadie lo ve, she lo shaca y la deja en el congelador otra vez o algo ashí.

—Brutal.

—Todo tiene sentido.

—Es un robots psicópata —murmuró Skwisgaar

Los integrantes de Dethklok siguieron hablando sobre Charles como si no estuviese allí o fuera un adorno más en la habitación. Esas situaciones sucedían muy a menudo y a Charles ya no le molestaba, estaba acostumbrado a ello. Se estaba por terminar su café para dirigirse a su oficina, cuando la puerta se abrió y entro un Klokater, junto a una persona la cual la sola presencia hizo que Charles reprimiera con fuerza las ganas de sacarlo él mismo a empujones de Mordhaus.

—Maestro Offdensen, el señor Dorian Fisher solicita verlo —anunció el encapuchado.

—Gracias por guiarme hasta aquí —le dijo el hotelero, sacando una moneda del bolsillo y dándosela en la palma de la mano. El hombre se la quedó mirando.

—Gracias, señor.

Dorian se acercó a Charles, con las manos en los bolsillos de su saco. Su boca estaba torcida en una mueca de decepción que el manager sabía que era fingida.

—Estoy muy enojado contigo, Charlie —el hombre meneó la cabeza con suavidad —Has invitado a Stephen Holmes, del hotel Wyndham Worldwide y no a mí, un respetable hombre de negocios —apoyó su mano en el hombro de Charles—. Holmes fue un actor porno y estuvo envuelto en casos de prostitución masculina, además de que el vecino del primo del amigo de mi secretaria contó que, en la cocina de uno de sus hoteles, había cucarachas del tamaño de mi mano.

Charles se tapó los ojos con una mano.

—Dorian, no te he invitado porque, ah, la entrada es algo… costosa.

—¿Me estás queriendo decir que soy un pobre muerto de hambre? —el hotelero enarcó una ceja.

—Nunca dije eso.

—¿Y quién mierda eres? —preguntó Nathan

—Oh, donde están mis modales—sonrió Dorian—. Dorian Fisher, dueño de la cadena de Hoteles Fisher, ex compañero de la universidad y cuñado de su querido manager aquí presente ¿No me recuerdas?

Nathan frunció el ceño.

—¿Debería?

—Hace casi diez años, en un bar de mierda. Ese día conocieron a Charlie.

—Ehh… Creo que algo recuerdo —Pickles lo miró, intentando ubicar su rostro en el fondo de su memoria.

—¿A qué viniste? —preguntó Charles.

—A averiguar por qué has invitado a algunos aburridos magnates sobrevalorados y no a mí, que soy una maravilla de ser humano.

—No nos dijiste que tenías un amigo, Offdensen —se metió Pickles, mirando con curiosidad a Dorian.

—¿No les dijo? —Dorian abrió los ojos como platos—. No sólo soy su amigo. Soy su hermano del alma, su confidente, su pañuelo de lágrimas, el toque de color a su gris y sosa vida.

—¡Como su corbatas! —exclamó Toki, con una sonrisa radiante.

—Exacto —lo apoyó Dorian—. Tus chicos son muy inteligentes, Charlie.

—Dorian, si has venido a pedirme que te deje entrar…

—¡Ah, no! No te creas que yo soy un arrastrado o algo así que está pidiendo caridad. Yo pagaré la entrada.

—Son cinco mil dólares.

Dorian se quedó callado y se mordió ligeramente el labio. Era bastante cómica su reacción.

—No sé si pueda pagar tanto…

—Entonces lo siento.

Dorian agarró la taza de café de Charles y le dio un sorbo.

—He invertido mucho en mi hotel e invertiré mucho más para que estos maravillosos muchachos toquen en mi inauguración —Dorian se dirigió a los aludidos con una mirada que Charles conocía muy bien y no le gustaba. Era la mirada que ponía cuando necesitaba algo y había encontrado a la víctima a quien iba a pedirle un favor—. Hacer el hotel más brutal del mundo necesita mucho dinero, ¿saben?

—¿Un hotel brutal? —preguntó Nathan, mirándolo con mucho interés.

—Tal vez es mejor que, ah, en otro momento les cuentes esto… —empezó a decir Charles.

—¡No! ¡Queremosh eshcuchar sobre el hotel brutal, maldito robot! —exigió Murderface.

Dorian carraspeó audiblemente y juntó las palmas de las manos. Parecía un mago a punto de lanzar un discurso.

—Mi idea es construir el hotel más brutal que jamás haya existido. Todo decorado con colores oscuros, candelabros, pinchos, cuadros grotescos, etcétera, de la manera más lujosa posible. Los cuartos tendrían un botón para poder llamar a una… llamémosle señoritas de compañía, disponible las veinticuatro horas del día —todas las miradas estaban fijas en el hotelero. Este se percató y continuó hablando—. Las duchas tendrán cañerías donde correría cerveza en lugar en agua. Películas porno, gore, violentas y derivadas disponibles en su televisor. Fiestas brutales los fines de semana con música a todo volumen hasta el amanecer y los invitados rodeados de charcos de vomito, cerveza y señoritas ligeras de ropa… en fin.

Dethklok miraba a Dorian con admiración. Charles no hacía lo mismo. Iba a decirle a su cuñado (y futuro cadáver) que se callara de una condenada vez, que dejara de intentar sacarle dinero como si fuera un vendedor hambriento y a echarlo a patadas de Mordhaus. Pero por su mente cruzó una idea. Iba a dejarlo hablar y que lograra convencerlos. De todas formas, casi los tenía en sus manos y el hotelero lo sabía perfectamente.

—Pero los otros hoteles no permitirán que eso pase —Dorian apoyó dramáticamente una mano sobre la mesa, con aspecto derrotado—. Saben de mi idea y quieren hacer lo imposible para aplastarme. Están convenciendo a futuros inversionistas de que mi idea está destinada al fracaso y que quiero acabar con las buenas costumbres y toda esa mierda. Son todos unos dildos demócratas religiosos, amantes de la música de Ricky Martin.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, sin cruzar una palabra. En pocos segundos, ya habían tomado una decisión.

—No te preocupes… nosotros… eh, vamos a invertir en tu hotel —dijo Nathan.

Dorian miró a Charles, quien sólo se limitó a asentir apenas con la cabeza, de manera casi imperceptible. El hombre lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero sólo por una milésima de segundo.

—¿De verdad? Se los agradecería mucho.

—Y vendrás a la fiesta de caridad —agregó Pickles—. Así no estaremos tan rodeados de dildos.

—¡Vamos por las chaquetas! —gritó Toki, entusiasmado.

—Se dice chequeras, pedazo de dildo —lo corrigió Skwisgaar, mientras se levantaban y salían del comedor para buscar los cheques. Apenas cerraron la puerta, Dorian se sentó al lado de su amigo.

—Crei que me echarías a patadas, Charlie. Ah, y toma tu pluma —el hotelero le alcanzó una pluma color bordó, con las iniciales CFO escritas en dorado. Charles lo tomó y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su saco, sin hacer preguntas

—Dorian, nunca he pensado realmente que necesitaba, ah, tener inversiones. El dinero y las publicidades bastan y sobran para que los chicos vivan sin preocupaciones financieras.

Dorian asintió con la cabeza y se aflojó el nudo de la corbata.

—Pero yo no soy inmortal. Y temo el día que… yo no pueda estar aquí para ellos. Necesitan un respaldo económico por si algo sale mal.

Dorian lanzó una risa seca.

—Son Dethklok. No necesitan un respaldo económico.

El manager apartó el plato vacio y curvó las comisuras de los labios en algo parecido a una sonrisa condescendiente.

—¿Has visto este lugar? ¿Has prestado atención a los gastos de los chicos? ¿Las demandas? Es demasiado dinero que se va por la cañería. Sin la música no son nada. Y el día en que no esté para ellos… no sé qué va a pasar.

—¿Acaso piensas dejarlos?

El manager sacudió la cabeza

—Tendrían que matarme para que alejen a Dethklok de mi lado.

—Entonces, ¿para qué todo este palabrerío sentimental?

Charles frunció el ceño.

—Sólo quiero que inviertan en tu cadena y tengan un ingreso aparte de la música. Nunca está de más un respaldo y más si es financiero.

—Lo sé, Charlie. Sabes que no haría para perjudicarte, ¿ok? Haré lo imposible para que tus muchachotes tengan ganancias.

—Eso espero, Dorian.

El hotelero asintió, mordiéndose el labio ligeramente. Charles se sintió aliviado al saber que podía confiar en alguien más por si algo le sucedía.

Hacía poco tiempo que se había enterado que eran vigilados por una especie de organización que se hacía llamar El Tribunal. No estaba del todo seguro lo que querían esos tipos, pero estaba convencido que sus intenciones no eran nada buenas. Si iba a defender a Dethklok de una futura amenaza, debía estar preparado para todo. No iba a permitir que nada les pasara a sus chicos. Aún a coste de su propia vida.


	7. La fiesta

**Hola, muchachos. ¿Acaso están muertos los fanáticos de Metalocalypse en algún recital desafortunado? ¡Demuestren que existen, caramba!**

**Belle: Sí, ellos les gustan mucho los gatos. Dorian es la persona más exagerada e impresentable que existe. El hotel va a ser brutal, lo sé. Y sí, el Word es un desastre XD**

**PD: me temo que ahora las fechas de publicación serán… aleatorias, por así decirlo. Este capítulo era el último escrito en el Word. Actualizaré tan pronto cuando sea posible. Yo no abandono los fics.**

**Capítulo siete**

**La fiesta**

Alex miró el vestido que estaba tendido prolijamente encima de su cama y se preguntó cómo diablos su tío Dorian la había convencido de asistir a la fiesta de caridad. En realidad, la que la había convencido había sido la secretaria de Dorian. La mujer, de la cual ella no recordaba su nombre, le había refrescado la memoria sobre los problemas que el hotelero podría causar en una fiesta si nadie estaba allí para vigilarlo. Así que no tuvo otra salida que aceptar, por el bien de su tío.

Se dirigió hacia el baño y abrió la ducha con un seco movimiento de la muñeca. Estuvo un rato regulando la temperatura del agua hasta que estuvo justo a su medida y pudo ingresar en el tibio capullo de agua, que la envolvió agradablemente.

Hacía tres semanas que vivía en Mordhaus y, la verdad, las cosas no estaban tan mal cuando uno se acostumbraba. Un Klokater la había llevado a dar una vuelta por parte de la mansión y había visto cosas muy interesantes: la cocina, donde descubrió que un cocinero desfigurado llamado Jean Pierre les preparaba la comida todos los días; el estudio donde Dethklok grababa sus canciones; la sala de juegos, donde había un jacuzzi y máquinas de videojuegos… Pero el lugar que más le había fascinado era la Sala del Piano.

Era la habitación más iluminada que había visto. Las paredes y el techo estaban cubiertos con inmensos ventanales y toda la luz del sol entraba por los cristales. El único mueble que habitaba allí era un hermoso piano hecho de oro macizo. Alex se acercó hacia el instrumento, maravillada. Desde que era pequeña, su abuelo la había alentado para que aprendiera a tocarlo, como su madre lo había hecho. Hacía varios meses que no practicaba con uno.

—¿Puedo tocarlo? —le preguntó tímidamente al Klokater. Aún les tenía algo de miedo, pero cada vez era menos.

—Sí, señorita. Puede hacerlo.

Ella se acercó rápidamente hacia el piano y tocó una escala. Frunció la nariz al darse cuenta de que no sonaba muy bien.

—Este piano está desafinado —comentó con desilusión.

—¿Quiere que lo afinemos? —preguntó el Klokater

—Si, por supuesto —confirmó ella, entusiasmada.

Después de eso, siguieron recorriendo la inmensa mansión, pero ningún lugar le había gustado tanto. Apenas el piano estuviese listo, volvería para tocarlo.

Apagó la ducha. Se envolvió en una bata de baño color celeste y se envolvió el cabello con una toalla. Cuando salió de allí, volvió a mirar el vestido con disgusto. Era, a sus ojos, un vestido horrible. Normalmente lo hubiese dejado olvidado en algún cajón de su ropero, pero Dorian se lo había regalado y haría un enorme drama si no bajaba al recibidor con eso puesto. Casi podía imaginar sus ojos plagados de decepción, sus exagerados movimientos con los brazos y frases del estilo _yo te lo he comprado con tanto cariño _con falsas lágrimas en sus ojos. Y lo que tenía que evitar es que, justamente, haga un escándalo digno de una mujer despechada.

Se sentó en la cama y miró por tercera vez el vestido. Iba a ser una noche larga y aburrida. Y con un vestido de mierda.

* * *

La mayoría de los invitados ya habían llegado a Mordhaus. Eran una mezcla de viejos y nuevos ricos, inversores importantes en la Bolsa, hoteleros, gente del espectáculo, empresarios de grandes corporaciones y políticos. Todos ellos estaban reunidos en un salón muy amplio e iluminado, conectado a la Sala del Piano, que dejaba ver con total claridad la noche cubierta de miles y miles de estrellas, como si fueran pequeños diamantes sobre terciopelo negro. Quince mesas circulares con adornos de púas en los bordes y jarrones con flores en el centro, con tarjetas que indicaban donde se sentaba cada invitado, estaban distribuidas equitativamente por el lujoso salón. Un Klokater estaba sentado al piano, tocando una suave melodía, acorde al ambiente, junto a otros músicos.

Charles estaba parado entre toda esa gente, con una copa de champagne _Veuve Cliquot_ y paseando la vista distraídamente a su alrededor. Alex aún no había llegado. Se planteó brevemente la posibilidad de que ella había tomado la decisión de no asistir, pero desechó la idea. Dorian también estaba en la fiesta y dudaba mucho que dejara a su tío plantado.

—Mira a todos esos hipócritas —le susurró el hotelero—, con sus sonrisas falsas, sus trajes elegantes y sus billeteras abultadas. Me provocan nauseas.

—¿Entonces para que has venido? Sé que podrías estar en un lugar menos, ah, ostentoso. Como tu hotel.

—¿Nos volvimos sarcásticos ahora? —Dorian dio un sorbo a su copa—. ¿Qué ha pasado con el señor _yo-no-hago-jamás-un-chiste_?

—No es un chiste, es una observación.

Dorian se volteó y tomó un bocadillo de una bandeja, llevada por un Klokater. Le dio un mordisco y frunció la nariz.

—¿Qué tiene esto?

—_Foie gras_ de langosta, queso _brie_ de _Meaux_ y mayonesa de trufa negra —respondió. Dorian devolvió el bocadillo a medio comer a la bandeja.

—Le hubieses dicho al cocinero que hiciera salchichitas hojaldradas, Charlie. Eso siempre funciona.

—Dorian, los invitados no pagaron cinco mil dólares para comer, ah, salchichitas hojaldradas.

—Esta gente necesita una cucharada de humildad, amigo.

—Por favor, no hagas una escena. Compórtate como un adulto. Esto no es una fiesta de la universidad.

—Esas eran las mejores, donde uno podía tomar un barril de cerveza cabeza abajo y nadie te juzgaba. ¿Y a que te refieres con comportarme?

—No hables mal de los otros hoteles a los invitados, no te pelees con nadie y no busques inversores. Y sobre todo, mantén tus manos quietas.

La brillante sonrisa de Dorian fluctuó un poco.

—No hablemos de eso, no aquí.

En ese momento, vieron a Alex entrar a la sala. Llevaba un vestido largo de color rosa pálido con tirantes. Su cabello rojizo estaba suelto y caía en cascada hasta la cintura. Dos simples pulseras doradas adornaban sus muñecas y llevaba un collar con un dije en forma de lágrima, con una piedra negra en el centro. Se acercó a ellos, dubitativa.

—Hola, tío —saludó ella, ligeramente incómoda y mirando a los invitados a su alrededor.

—¡Wow! ¡Eres la mujer más bella que he visto hasta ahora! —exclamó Dorian —. No soy digno de tanta belleza…

—Basta, tío —sonrió ella, nerviosa—. Me muero de hambre.

—Yo no agarraría los bocadillos. Son un asco.

—Ya veremos.

Charles los observó alejarse y sintió que se sacaba un peso de encima. No es que no apreciara la compañía de su viejo amigo, pero Dorian tenía un secreto del que sólo unas pocas personas tenían conocimiento.

Desde los dieciséis años, Dorian sufría de cleptomanía. No podía evitar robar cosas que realmente no necesitaba, como lapiceras, clips, cubiertos, ceniceros y demás objetos. Habia tenido muchos problemas en el pasado a causa de su trastorno y no quería que la fiesta terminara con un escándalo. Así que Charles había dejado que Dorian viniera a la fiesta, con la condición de que viniera con un acompañante. Y había escogido a Alex para que cumpliera su rol de _niñera._

Charles echó un vistazo hacia Dethklok. Toki y Skwisgaar bebían champagne de sus copas aflautadas. Murderface parecía estar intentando reunir valor para acercarse a una bella mujer de vestido rojo que estaba al lado de una escultura de hielo. Pickles y Nathan conversaban con un par de inversionistas y no parecían estar muy entretenidos con la charla. Todo muy normal.

_Espero que esto no se transforme en un desastre_, pensó.

* * *

—Toki, ¿puedes beber más despacios?

Skwisgaar estaba harto de ser la niñera de Toki cada vez que tomaban alcohol en una reunión o, en este caso, en una fiesta formal. Se volvía un problema. Un problema muy borracho.

—¡Estoy bien! —se justificó el noruego, sonriente, cuando le mencionó sobre su estado, pero estaba mintiendo. Se tambaleaba un poco y sus ojos comenzaban a entrecerrarse. El espumoso champagne desaparecía con rapidez en su garganta.

—En serios lo digos —lo retó el sueco. Sus ojos se pasearon por los invitados. Eran unos aburridos dildos que se creían importantes por decir, hacer y pensar cosas rebuscadas y cultas que a nadie le importaba una mierda. Al menos había algunas mujeres con las que se podría acostar. Muy delicadas y finas en frente de todos los demás, pero gemían como prostitutas baratas en la cama. Skwisgaar lo sabía muy bien. Sus ojos se posaron en una bella mujer de vestido rojo y luego en Murderface, situado a metros de ella.

_Esto se va a poner bueno._

El bajista se acercó un poco más, intentando aparentar seguridad. O tal vez realmente la tenía y creía ilusamente que podía acostarse con ella esa noche. De cualquier manera, le iba a ir muy mal.

—¿Estásh shola? —le preguntó Murderface, intentando hacerse el seductor. A juzgar por la cara de desprecio de la mujer, no estaba funcionando.

—Vine con mi padre —fue la gélida respuesta de la mujer. Murderface no se rindió ante eso.

—¿Y que te pareshe la fieshta?

—Bien, supongo —la chica se encogió de hombros.

Murderface tragó saliva y miró nervioso hacia un costado, como si buscara ayuda. Skwisgaar rió secamente.

—Shí, yo también la estoy pashando bien. Ehh… eresh una chica muy bonita, ¿lo sabíash?

Ella miró hacia una de las ventanas, como si quisiera saltar a través de ella y huir.

—Sí. Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de ti. ¿Sabes? No voy a quedarme aquí, charlando contigo y fingir que me agradas. No voy a acostarme contigo ni aunque me pagaran —con esas hirientes palabras, la mujer se dirigió hacía un señor mayor, probablemente su padre, dejando a Murderface completamente indefenso y herido, como un cachorro. Skwisgaar casi sintió lástima por él… si fuese de esas personas que sentían lástima por el prójimo. Y no, el sueco no era de esa clase.

Se sirvió otra copa y giró justo a tiempo para ver como Toki vomitaba encima de una de las mesas. El guitarrista solista negó con la cabeza y se acercó a él.

—Cambiates que das ascos —le dijo, tomándolo del brazo y observando las manchas de vómito en la camisa. Toki sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a balbucear una mezcla de inglés y noruego, diciendo algo parecido a _estoy muy bien así, _mientras algunos invitados los observaban, atónitos. El rubio soltó una maldición y se mordió el labio. Levantó la cabeza y vio a Offdensen caminar hacia ellos y no precisamente de buen humor.

—Toki —el manager habló muy despacio—, por favor… vete a cambiar.

Toki comenzó a sollozar. Lo único que faltaba: un berrinche de niño chiquito. Charles miró hacia un costado y respiró hondamente. Sujetó al más joven por los hombros y lo apartó de Skwisgaar hacia un lugar con poca gente. El guitarrista solista no podía escuchar lo que decían, pero parecía querer convencerlo. Después de un par de minutos, Toki asintió con la cabeza. Offdensen llamó a un Klokater y se llevó a Toki de la fiesta.

Skwisgaar sorbió su champagne, sonriendo. El problema borracho se había ido.

* * *

Pickles y Nathan no la estaban pasando bien. Estaban escuchando a una pareja de ricachones a quienes no podían importarle menos lo que dijeran y sólo les respondían con monosílabos. La pareja (apodados señor y señora Dildo en las mentes de ambos músicos) monopolizaron toda la conversación hablando sobre lo hermoso que era New York, sobre sus propiedades en París, sus viajes a Europa, sus inversiones en la Bolsa y toda una larga lista de frivolidades y excentricidades que tranquilamente podrían hacer los propios integrantes de la banda sin sudar y sin publicarlo a los cuatro vientos como si fueran la gran cosa. No sabían qué hacer para irse.

Nathan y Pickles, en medio del aburrido sopor en el que estaban envueltos, sintieron una mano encima de su hombro.

—Sí, muy interesante el flujo económico entre el pito del toro y el culo de la vaca, pero me temo que requiero la presencia de estos caballeros —la risueña voz de Dorian y su comentario, que incluían las palabras "pene" y "culo" en la frase, cayó como un balde de agua helada. El señor y la señora Dildo miraron al hotelero con los ojos como platos, completamente abochornados y escandalizados por su comentario. Él los miró por un par de segundos, como si saboreara el momento y se los llevó a otro sector del salón, mientras Pickles y Nathan se reían sin poder evitarlo.

—Mierda, Fisher, eso estuvo brutal —le dijo Nathan

—Fisher es muy formal, muchachos. Soy simplemente Dorian.

Los tres se sentaron alrededor de la mesa asignada para ellos (Dethklok, Dorian, Alex y Charles), viendo el aburrido espectáculo.

—No puedo creer que les hayas dicho eso —Pickles miraba con fascinación al hotelero.

—Sólo quería verles la cara que pondrían. Fue épica. Estos ricachones no me intimidan en lo más mínimo, muchachos. Jamás dejen que alguien se sienta superior sólo por hablar bonito —les dijo Dorian, acomodándose en la silla—. Vivimos en una época donde todos aparentamos ser otra persona para sentirse aceptado. La verdad, todo eso es pura mierda. Y ustedes lo saben.

Alex apareció en ese momento, con rostro pétreo y se sentó al lado de su tío, sin mediar palabra.

—¿Estás queriendo decir que estos dildos… esconden algo? —preguntó Nathan.

—¿Qué clase de cosas esconden? —agregó Pickles.

Alex lanzó un suspiro de hartazgo. Dorian no le prestó atención

—Cosas muy escandalosas en su mayoría —el hotelero buscó a alguien con la mirada —. Miren a ese tipo de ahí. El que está cerca del piano. Ty Warner, administrador del hotel Four Season en Nueva York. Quiso ser actor. Más de un productor se lo llevó a la cama, pero no funcionó porque hasta una tabla actuaria mejor que él. Además de que lo despidieron de una fábrica de juguetes por vender las ideas a otra empresa. No es una persona confiable, mis muchachos. Y los camareros escupen en la comida de los huéspedes —agregó rápidamente.

Ambos músicos observaron al hombre canoso, asqueados (más por la idea de que fuera homosexual que otra cosa).

—No parece que sea así —murmuró Nathan.

—Parece un dildo común y corriente, solo que con dinero —agregó Pickles.

—Ah, eso es lo que aparenta. Todos ellos están ocultos bajo una máscara de hipocresía y lujos. Debajo de eso, son gente que se divierte con vulgaridades en secreto: homosexuales, sectarios de alguna iglesia extremista, amantes de la música pop, estafadores que no les importaría clavarte un puñal en la espalda en la mínima oportunidad… No confíen en ellos si quieren hacer tratos con ustedes, yo sé lo que les digo. Intentarán pisarles la cabeza.

—¿Y… tú? —le preguntó Nathan, escueto. Dorian se llevó una mano al pecho.

—¿Yo? Soy amigo de Charlie, por favor —dijo, como si eso zanjara la cuestión.

Offdensen anunció a las nueve de la noche que el primer plato estaba por ser servido. La mesa designada a ellos estaba ubicada en una terraza, con acceso a la tibia brisa del exterior. Toki fue el último en llegar, ya cambiado, pero con los signos de la borrachera aún impresos en su rostro.

La cena fue más entretenida de lo que pudieron imaginar. Dorian prácticamente tomó el control de la conversación, haciendo comentarios bastante despectivos sobre los demás invitados, especialmente los otros hoteleros, acusándolos de que las sábanas de sus hoteles tenían liendres, que los empleados eran maleducados, que sus botellas de vino estaban adulteradas y demás acusaciones. Los integrantes de Dethklok lo escuchaban con atención, pero Charles tan sólo le clavaba una mirada fría y fingía no oírlo la mayoría del tiempo, haciendo algún comentario ocasional. Alex escuchaba todo sin decir una palabra, más concentrada en su sopa de aleta de tiburón que otra cosa. Lo mismo ocurrió durante el segundo plato (Ternera _Wagyu_ con patatas _Bonnote_) y el postre (helado de trufa _Perigord_ cubierto de chocolate). Al final del helado, Charles se dirigió a un escenario preparado para la ocasión

—Agradezco profundamente que hayan venido para colaborar con una causa tan noble. Como todos saben, todo lo recaudado será enviado a un hospital infantil. En unos momentos, Dethklok nos dedicará una canción.

Charles se bajó del escenario y volvió a dirigirse a la mesa. Algunos Klokaters se subieron al escenario para preparar el equipo. Alex suspiró y clavó su cuchara de plata en el helado. Se preguntó cuántos de los invitados (la mayoría de cuarenta años para arriba) realmente escuchaban death metal o al menos algo similar. Miró de reojo a su tío Dorian justo a tiempo para ver como se guardaba una cucharilla de postre en el bolsillo de su saco.

—La cuchara —advirtió ella en un susurro. El hombre la miró, algo nervioso.

—¿Qué cuchara? —preguntó inocentemente.

—La que está en el bolsillo de tu saco.

El hotelero revisó sus bolsillos y volvió a dejar el utensilio encima de la mesa, frunciendo el ceño. Su sonrisa perpetua había desaparecido. Se lo veía avergonzado.

—Vaya —murmuró, mirando hacia el escenario. Alex le palmeó la rodilla, reconfortándolo.

—Está bien. No ha sido nada grave.

Dorian se retorció los dedos, como si los estuviese castigando por el hurto.

—Vamos, tío. Tan solo relájate y disfruta la música, ¿ok?

Dorian la miró a los ojos y asintió, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio.

—Gracias —le dijo, sinceramente agradecido con que su sobrina no hiciera un espectáculo público de su pequeño hurto.

—Olvídalo, ¿quieres?

Dorian se acomodó en la silla, estirando ligeramente las piernas. Alex lo imitó, dispuesta a escuchar al grupo, aunque no estuviera en su lista de favoritos de su reproductor de música.

* * *

Detrás del escenario, la situación estaba algo tensa. Toki era una de esas personas que no sabían tomar alcohol. Y por ese motivo, el guitarrista estaba en pie tan solo sostenido por la voluntad divina, al lado de su amplificador.

—Este dildos no podrá tocar —bufó Skwisgaar.

—Bah, claro que puede. Yo he tocado borracho muchas veces y lo he hecho de puta madre —dijo Pickles desdeñosamente, jugueteando con las baquetas.

—Pero eshte imbéshil no lo hará —murmuró Muderface, mirando con rencor al guitarrista rítmico —. Yo opino que hay que echarlo de la banda. Temporalmente primero, deshpuesh… quien shabe.

—Querramos o no, eh, Toki tiene que tocar —gruñó Nathan.

Mientras la banda discutía si Toki se presentaría en el escenario, el susodicho tenía su mente puesta en otra cosa. Sus pensamientos borrachos rebotaban en su cerebro como pelotas de tenis, mientras miraba a sus compañeros de banda con rencor ¿Qué tanto hablaban ellos? ¿Por qué no incluían? Seguramente Skwisgaar estaba presumiendo de ser el guitarrista solista, mientras que él, Toki, era menospreciado. Pero no sería opacado esta vez.

Se agachó, tambaleándose, y se acercó hacia su amplificador. Con movimientos torpes, tomó la perilla del volumen y lo subió hasta el máximo. Esta vez, todos le prestarían atención a Toki, no al dildo de Skwisgaar. Hoy brillaría por encima de todos.

* * *

Alex levantó la vista al percibir movimiento encima del escenario. Los cinco integrantes estaban ya en sus puestos, aunque Toki llevaba puesta la guitarra al revés. Skwisgaar fue hacia él en varias zancadas y lo ayudó a colocársela correctamente de manera brusca y de evidente mal humor. ¿Estaban seguros de que el guitarrista rítmico podría tocar en esas condiciones?

El sonido de las baquetas entrechocando entre sí fue toda la respuesta que necesitaron los invitados para saber que tocarían, aunque Toki estuviera más borracho que un pirata después de un saqueo a una licorería.

A los primeros acordes, las ventanas comenzaron a vibrar de manera preocupante. Alex, Dorian y los demás invitados miraron hacia arriba.

—Si siguen tocando así de fuerte, se va a venir todo abajo —comentó el hotelero.

—La guitarra rítmica suena muy fuerte, ¿no crees? —le preguntó Alex. Dorian no respondió y mantuvo la vista en el techo, con el cuerpo parcialmente apoyado en la silla, como si estuviera preparándose para huir a la primera oportunidad.

La música de death metal siguió sonando con toda la furia. Aunque Alex no era de escuchar canciones de ese género, se quedó con la mirada fija en ellos, casi embelesada. No era tan malo, después de todo. Era… hipnotizante de alguna forma. Algo la atraía hacia la banda, como una fuerza invisible que sujetaba su alma, su corazón…

Para el momento del estribillo, los cristales estallaron. Dorian, que ya presentía que ese momento llegaría, se tiró encima de su sobrina, protegiéndola parte con su cuerpo y parte con la silla y la mesa. La música se mezcló con los gritos de terror del público y el sonido de los vidrios chocando contra el suelo. Alex, asustada, se acurrucó contra su tío. Luego de un minuto (que pareció eterno) Dorian se incorporó y ayudó a Alex a levantarse. La chica se sacudió el vestido y miró a su alrededor. El espectáculo era terrible.

Sangre. Enormes charcos de sangre regados por todos lados. Varios cuerpos (más de una docena) estaban esparcidos por todo el salón. Algunos se retorcían violentamente entre los cristales y sus propios fluidos, dando espantosos alaridos. Otros yacían inmóviles, probablemente muertos. Los que seguían en pie caminaban tambaleándose, con varias partes de ventana clavadas en distintas partes del cuerpo. Por suerte, los Klokaters estaban ayudando a asistir a los heridos y a apartar a los muertos a un costado. Sobre el escenario no había nadie. Curiosamente, ese sector no había recibido la lluvia de cristales.

Charles fue hacia Dorian y Alex, caminando a zancadas. No parecía estar herido. Su traje estaba impecable como si nada hubiese pasado.

—¿Están bien? —les preguntó.

—Tengo unos cortes en la espalda, pero nada más —dijo Dorian, con tono adolorido.

—¿Alex?

—Yo estoy bien, sólo se me rasgo un poco el vestido—respondió Alex.

—Bien. Alex, ve a tu habitación, no tiene caso que, ah, estés aquí. Dorian, ven conmigo para que te curen la espalda.

Alex asintió y caminó con cuidado entre vidrios, charcos de sangre y pedazos de invitados, esperando salir de allí lo más rápido posible hacia el pasillo. El susto mayor ya había pasado y su tío no estaba en peligro realmente, así que, por muy egoísta que sonara, no tenía de que preocuparse.

Llegó a su cuarto y se quitó los zapatos, arrojándolos hacia un costado. Había sido una experiencia algo traumatizante. Sólo un poco. El mundo estaba lleno de trastornados y las desgracias provocadas por esos mismos trastornados eran algo bastante frecuente. Una vez, cuando vivía en Maine, había visto como dos fanáticos de Dethklok se habían matado en una pelea callejera a la salida del colegio y a nadie de los transeúntes le había importado mucho. Habían seguido con su rutina, mirando los cuerpos de reojo. Así era el mundo en el que vivían. Si no te pasaba a ti o a algún ser querido, simplemente pasa de largo, no es tu problema.

Alex, sin sacarse el vestido, se acostó en la cama, espantando a Lily, quien hace unos instantes descansaba sobre las mantas plácidamente.

—Lo siento, Lily —se disculpó ella— Pero estoy muy cansada y tuve una noche muy accidentada.

La gata gris la miró como si la comprendiera y se volvió a subir a la cama, acurrucándose a sus pies. Alex bostezó y hundió su cara en la almohada. Había sido una fiesta muy sangrienta.


	8. Día libre

**Uff, un mes sin publicar. Este capítulo es largo, para compensar.**

**Belle: Dorian es un personaje impresentable, al que no se lo puede llevar ni a la esquina. En cada recital que hacen, la gente va para morir o salir en camilla del concierto.**

**Bueno, acá está el capítulo ocho:**

**Capítulo ocho**

**Día libre**

Después de una agitada noche de sueño, Alex se despertó en su habitación, gracias al ruido de la campana. Se sentó y se refregó los ojos con una mano, bostezando. La luz del sol entraba oblicuamente a través de los cristales y se filtraban por las partes que las gruesas cortinas no habían cubierto. Por un momento, creyó que la fiesta de caridad, envuelta en charcos de sangre y cuerpos mutilados, había sido tan sólo una pesadilla. Pero luego, notó que aún tenía el vestido puesto, con un par de rasgaduras y recordó que el incidente fue real.

Se quitó el vestido, se dio una ducha rápida, abrió el ropero y agarró lo primero que encontró: una camiseta marrón y unos pantalones elásticos rojos. Ya limpia y vestida, salió de su cuarto para desayunar. Antes de atravesar la puerta del comedor, pudo escuchar unas voces coléricas que se filtraban por la sólida madera. Al entrar, entendió el motivo.

Toki estaba sentado en el lugar de siempre, hecho una ruina a causa de la borrachera de anoche. Los rostros del resto de la banda y el manager también estaban presentes y no estaban precisamente contentos.

—Toki —Offdensen se quitó los anteojos y los limpió con un pañuelo de su bolsillo —, dime, ¿por qué subiste tanto, ah, el volumen de tu amplificador?

—Yo… Yo no sé —el guitarrista rítmico jugó con sus dedos, como si fuera una criatura.

—¡Yo sé por qué esta dildos lo hizos! —Skwisgaar le lanzó una mirada furibunda —¡Quería intentar opacarmes! Como si pudieras —agregó burlonamente. Sus ojos azules derrochaban desprecio y sus gruesos labios estaban torcidos en una mueca. Toki se había atrevido a cruzar la línea hacia el territorio del sueco y era algo que no pasaría por alto.

—¡No me haces falta esos para opacartes! —replicó Toki, con los ojos llorosos.

—Fue brutal y todo eso… pero cagaste todo —Nathan tenía un tono más severo que el acostumbrado.

—Esta vez, vamos a castigarte —dijo Pickles. Murderface asintió, con una sonrisa bastante malvada. Alex se quedó de pie en la puerta durante un momento, escuchándolos. Parecía algo sacado de alguna desquiciada serie de televisión. Un error de un músico borracho había causado la muerte de decenas de personas y sólo estaban allí, desayunando y pensando en castigarlo como si hubiese roto un jarrón.

Con esos pensamientos, ella se dirigió a la mesa, pensando en no comentar nada al respecto. Su llegada fue percibida por Toki.

—¡Aleksi va a darmes la razón! —exclamó de golpe, señalando a Alex. Ella se detuvo a mitad de camino y lo miró, confundida. ¿Se estaba refiriendo a ella?

Toki se levantó bruscamente de la mesa y, antes de que Alex pudiera hacer algo, la abrazó con fuerza.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunto ella, confundida.

Toki se separó (aunque sin soltarla) y la miró con ojos llenos de súplica. A pesar de que fuera un hombre adulto, le parecía una imagen muy tierna. Alex sonrió levemente.

—Ayúdames, Aleksi.

—Me llamo Alex.

—Da igual, Aleksi suena más bonitos.

Murderface lanzó un gruñido.

—Tú no te dejesh engañar por eshte dildo —le advirtió.

—No sé en qué puedo ayudarte —Alex se fijó en los ojos azules del nórdico —. Hiciste algo mal y lo vas a tener que pagar.

—Pero… diles que Toki no volverá a hacerlos nunca más.

Charles suspiró hondo, cansado.

—Toki, todos los arreglos de la sala saldrán de, ah, tu bolsillo —dijo sencillamente —. Es lo justo.

—Pero es muchos dineros.

—Puesh debishtesh pensar en eso antesh de joder todo —Murderface se cruzó de brazos —. Yo creo que deberíamosh shushpenderlo… permanentemente de la banda.

—¡No! —lloriqueó Toki, sacudiendo un poco a Alex.

—No van a echarte, tranquilo.

Pickles carraspeó suavemente.

—Lo que si vas a hacer es dejar de salir con nosotros durante un tiempo —sentenció el pelirrojo.

—¡No! —volvió a gritar Toki, zarandeando a Alex —. Diles que yo soy buenos.

Todas las miradas se clavaron en ella. Alex miró hacia un costado, pensando en lo que iba a decirles.

—Bueno… ¿No pueden… castigarlo de otra manera? —sugirió tímidamente.

—Puesh claro: echarlo de la banda.

—Eso no.

—Yo les quemarías sus putos avioncitos —opinó Skwisgaar, provocando un lastimero gemido de Toki. Alex sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente.

—No, tampoco.

—¿No puedos ir a jugar al golf con ustedes hoy? —preguntó el guitarrista rítmico.

—No —contesto Nathan secamente. Alex acarició la cabellera castaña de Toki para tranquilizarlo. Respiró hondo y se enfrentó al resto de la banda. Había causado una masacre, lo sabía, pero algo en él hacía que fuera imposible enojarse por ello.

—Creo que aislarlo es muy cruel… ¿No sería mejor que sólo no saliera a tomar con ustedes? Así puede ir a jugar al golf.

Las miradas de enojo no tardaron en hacerse notar. Skwisgaar dejó de tocar la guitarra durante un momento:

—No podemos ser sus niñeras —dijo, indignado.

—Pero aislarlo no es la mejor opción.

—¿Y qué rayos quieresh que hagamosh?

—Que simplemente no salga a tomar con ustedes, pero sí a otras actividades, ¿les parece?

Se miraron entre ellos, consultándose la idea.

—Ya que el principal problema fue por el alcohol… me parece justo —dijo Nathan. Como si hubiese sido palabra santa, los demás asintieron, aunque Murderface lo hizo de mala manera y mirando a Alex con odio.

Charles, que apenas había hablado, le recordó a Alex que debía sentarse a desayunar. Ella se separó finalmente de Toki y se sentó a tomar su cereal con leche, sin hacer más comentarios sobre el tema. Luego de un rato, Nathan se levantó y les dijo a los demás que se prepararan para jugar al golf. Cuando estaban por irse, Toki se detuvo y giró su cabeza hacia la única mujer de la habitación.

—Ella también vienes, ¿verdad? —dijo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Alex sólo atinó a parpadear, asimilando las palabras del guitarrista rítmico.

—¡Claro que no! —saltó Murderface—. Noshotros no shomos niñerosh.

—No tengo cinco años —remarcó Alex, con ira contenida.

—¿Y cuántos años tienes? —preguntó Toki, curioso.

—Catorce.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento.

—Aún ashí… Ella no esh brutal. No podremosh hablar de nada delante de ella. Y el golf esh deporte de hombresh.

—Pero yo quieros que vengas con nosotros —insistió Toki, pateando el suelo.

Nathan lanzó un gruñido.

—Si quiere venir, que venga… Pero que se ponga ropa de golf.

—Y que she apure, porque no vamosh a andar eshperandote a que te pongash shinco kilosh de maquillaje— dijo Murderface, cruzando sus brazos con enojo.

Alex se levantó de la mesa.

—Espérenme en la puerta —dijo sencillamente y se apresuró a salir del comedor, preguntándose qué diablos se consideraba "ropa de golf" y por qué diablos había aceptado.

* * *

Dos carritos de golf se desplazaron sobre la hierba verde, bajo el sol implacable del verano. Pickles, Skwisgaar, Toki y Murderface iban montados en uno y Nathan y Alex por el otro. Los integrantes de Dethklok estaban vestidos de una manera tan poco "metal" que a la chica le estaba costando bastante contener la risa. Sus ropas eran como las de los típicos ricachones que jugaban ese deporte: suéteres y playeras de Lacoste estaban a la orden del día. Alex se miro la camisa blanca y su falda escocesa de color rojo y rogó que nadie se diera cuenta que lo que llevaba puesto era el uniforme de su colegio en Maine. Por suerte, el escudo del instituto no se veía por ningún lado.

Luego de unos minutos de recorrido por los alrededores de Mordhaus, los carritos se detuvieron en el campo de golf. Se apearon del vehículo, con todo el equipo necesario para el juego a cuestas.

Alex fue la última en bajarse y miró a su alrededor. Hectáreas de hierba verde, salpicada con bancos de arena y unas pocas lagunas, que servían de obstáculo para el jugador. El campo de golf terminaba justo en el borde de un acantilado que daba a un río.

Nathan le tocó ligeramente el hombro.

—Ven, voy a… intentar enseñarte —dijo, no muy seguro de sus palabras. Alex lo siguió, dudosa. Se detuvieron en un punto del campo —. Bien —le pasó un palo —, mantente derecha… separa un poco los hombros e inclínate un poco… Así, bien, pero baja la cabeza. Ahora… gira tu torso hacia atrás y levanta tus brazos así— Nathan se posicionó detrás de ella, casi abrazándola, para acomodarla—. Y ahora hay que golpearla de… esta manera —guió su brazo, simulando pegarle a la pelota —. Pero hazlo con fuerza. Así es esto, más o menos, ¿entiendes? Cualquier cosa… ehh… mírame a mí.

—De acuerdo —dijo Alex, asintiendo con la cabeza. Nathan tomó su propio palo de golf y comenzaron a jugar.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, Alex notó que Nathan y Murderface eran los más diestros en el deporte, mientras que Toki era el que peor jugaba de los chicos. De todos modos, la que peor jugaba era ella misma, quien desviaba las pelotas hacia los obstáculos. Al final, se aburrió y se sentó en el pasto, mirándolos jugar. No pasó mucho rato, cuando Toki se acercó a ella.

—¿Ya no juegas? —preguntó Toki, sentándose a su lado.

—Parece que no soy buena en esto —sonrió Alex, jugueteando con su palo de golf.

—¿Y a que sabes jugar?

—Al beisbol.

— ¿Beisbol? —Pickles pasó por al lado de ellos para cambiar de palo. Alex giró la cabeza para mirarlo.

—Es un deporte más masculino que el golf, a decir verdad —sonrió ella, burlona. El beisbol era el mejor deporte del mundo para ella, a excepción de la gimnasia rítmica. El golf era un deporte muy aburrido en comparación.

—Tsk, ¿que sabes tú de beisbol? —le preguntó el baterista con una sonrisa torcida.

—Mucho, pero supongo que ustedes sólo saben de deportes de ricachones, así que…

—Yo jugué al beishbol y era muy bueno —Murderface se sumó a la charla. Alex chasqueó la lengua.

—Yo también y apuesto a que puedo patearte el culo cuando quieras —dijo Pickles, apoyándose en su palo.

—¿Dónde y cuándo? —preguntó Alex. Sentía muchas ganas de salir de Mordhaus.

—Pues… ¡Hoy mismo! —Pickles tomó su bolsa y se la colgó al hombro.

Nathan se acercó al grupo, sorprendido de verlos reunidos conversando en lugar de jugar.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

—¡Vamos a jugar beisbol! —exclamó Toki, con la felicidad plasmada en su rostro. Nathan vaciló un momento.

—Mmhh… no lo sé.

—¿Qué hacen todas aquís? —preguntó Skwisgaar.

—Vamos a ir al pueblos a jugar beisbol —le respondió Toki. El sueco hizo una mueca despectiva.

—Eso ni siquieras es un deportes. El fútbol si lo es.

Nathan lanzó un gruñido.

—Pues… vamos al pueblo y vamos a demostrarle a esta mocosa que Dethklok si sabe jugar —dijo, dando por cerrado el tema.

* * *

Dethville quedaba aproximadamente a diez kilómetros de Mordhaus y una parte de la población eran familiares de Klokaters. Años atrás, se llamaba Jackson y no era más que un pueblo al que nadie le importaba una mierda hasta que Dethklok construyó su mansión no muy lejos de allí. Al ser el lugar más cercano, al pasar los años, se convirtió en un centro turístico para los fanáticos y un punto de encuentro para sus celebraciones (la mayoría de ellas bastantes violentas). Jackson pasó a llamarse Dethville por orden de un codicioso alcalde con una amplia visión del marketing y turismo.

Alex entró a una de las jaulas de bateo, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Para ponerse a tono con la situación, se había cambiado de ropa antes de salir y ahora llevaba puesta con orgullo una camiseta del equipo Red Sox de Boston, su equipo favorito. En cambio, los integrantes de Dethklok sencillamente se pusieron una gorra sobre sus cabezas y con su ropa oscura.

—Así no nos reconocen —le explicó Toki, cuando Alex se lo preguntó. Al principio, ella se lo tomó como una broma, pero cuando comenzaron a cruzarse con varios pueblerinos (algunos incluso llevaban puestas la playera de la banda) que pasaron de ellos, sin percatarse siquiera de que la banda más famosa del mundo, a cuales con gusto sacrificarían a su madre, estaba recorriendo las calles del pueblo.

Pickles estaba en la jaula a su izquierda y Murderface estaba en la de la derecha. Pagaron un dólar cada uno por diez lanzamientos, mientras Nathan, Skwisgaar y Toki miraban desde afuera, tomando unas botellas de cerveza.

De más estaba decir que los chicos de Dethklok estaban bastante fuera de práctica o nunca habían tocado un bate en su vida. Mientras algunos de ellos se las ingeniaron para golpear la mitad de las bolas, los nórdicos del grupo apenas lograron atinarle a una o dos de ellas. Alex logró golpear la mayoría de las bolas y declaró su victoria con una sonrisa muy parecida a la que solía hacer Pickles.

—¡No esh jushto! —Murderface arrojó el bate hacia un costado con fuerza —. Fue por culpa de esha maldita máquina.

Alex no pudo evitar reírse con suavidad.

—Sí, claro, la máquina…

—Buenos, ya terminamos de jugar esta mierdas, ¿qué hacemos ahora?— preguntó Skwisgaar, intentando disimular su descontento al haber perdido.

—Hay un parques de diversiones por aquís — sugirió Toki. Ninguno tenía ganas de volver a Mordhaus por el momento y aún era de día, así que tomaron la idea del noruego con buena gana.

Al ser pleno verano, había mucha gente paseando por el lugar. Los gritos de alegría de los niños y la típica música que salían de algunas máquinas inundaban el lugar, junto al típico olor de las hamburguesas cocinándose encima de las parrillas de los puestos de comida. Pagaron las entradas en la boletería y comenzaron a recorrer la feria.

Fue un día bastante entretenido. Se dirigieron en primer lugar hacia un puesto de tiro al blanco que había cerca de la entrada. Era muy distinta de las que Alex conocía. En lugar de dispararles a muñecos de lata con forma de extraterrestres o animales, el objetivo eran rostros de cantantes de pop y de country. Los ganadores recibían tickets, que podían intercambiarse por premios en un puesto cerca de allí. Entre los seis, decidieron competir por quien ganaba más tickets en todos los juegos. Motivados por el hecho de disparar rostros de gente que cantaban música "muy poco metal" y por la competencia, se metieron de lleno en el juego. Alex no era muy diestra en disparar armas y Dethklok le llevó fácilmente la ventaja. Entre Murderface, Nathan y Skwisgaar ganaron decenas de tickets. Toki tenía tan mala puntería, que disparó en la ingle del encargado del puesto y se retiró del juego de muy mal humor, cual mejoró parcialmente cuando Alex prometió canjear los boletos que ganaría en un regalo para él.

Por cada puesto que pasaban, se llenaban los bolsillos de boletos. Cuando se cansaron de participar, proclamaron a Nathan como el ganador de la competencia y se fueron a comer hamburguesas y hot dogs en uno de los puestos. Apenas terminaron de almorzar, cuando decidieron subirse a la montaña rusa.

—Chicos, yo no les recomendaría que se suban allí —les previno Alex, mientras mordía una manzana de caramelo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Toki.

—Pues… acabaron de comer.

—¿Y? —preguntó Skwisgaar.

Alex enarcó las cejas.

—Y… se van a descomponer y vomitar.

—Dime una cosa, mocosha hija del robot, ¿quiénesh shon los adultos aquí?

—Ustedes, pero…

—Entonshes cállate —le espetó Murderface y se dirigieron al juego, mientras ella los miraba sacudiendo la cabeza y ubicándose a una distancia prudencial de la montaña rusa. Sonrió de manera cómplice y culpable a la vez cuando una lluvia esporádica de vómitos comenzó a caer encima de los inocentes turistas de la feria, quienes se apartaban asqueados y vomitando a su vez, cubriendo el suelo de cemento de lo que, momentos antes, había sido comida y jugos gástricos. Cuando el juego se detuvo, vio salir a los cinco integrantes de Dethklok, con su ropa manchada.

—No digash ni una palabra, mocosha — le advirtió Murderface, con la mirada llena de odio.

—Necesitamos ropas nueva —se quejó Skwisgaar.

—Tal vez podamos canjear los tickets por playeras y así no tendremos que comprarlas —sugirió Nathan. Alex tan solo parpadeó, pensando por qué rayos no iban a comprar ropa en alguna tienda en el centro en lugar de malgastar lo que habían ganado en los juegos, pero nada dijo. Los siguió en silencio hacia la tienda donde podía canjear lo ganado por premios. Tardaron casi media hora en elegir lo que querían, pero al final salieron del lugar con cinco playeras que rezaban "Estoy con un estúpido" con una flecha apuntando a la derecha y otras chucherías más. Alex casi no había elegido nada porque le había dado parte de los tickets a Toki para que también pudiera tener una playera igual que los otros, pero al final salió con una pulsera negra con pinchos.

El sol había bajado bastante cuando salieron de allí. Alex caminaba detrás de ellos hacia la camioneta y miraba el curioso comportamiento del grupo: parecían no estar cómodos en su lugar y rotaban sus posiciones a cada momento. La chica los miró, curiosa, antes de caer en la situación en la que se encontraban.

—Caminen en fila india si quieren —comentó, intentando contener la risa. Un poco incómodos, ellos le hicieron caso, pero de mal humor. Pickles miró hacia un costado y sus ojos verdes se posaron en un bar.

—Chicos, vamos a tomar unas cervezas —dijo. Nathan lo miró por encima del hombro.

—No la dejarán entrar a ella… Es una niña.

—Que she quede afuera —opinó Murderface.

Skwisgaar se encogió de hombros.

—No va a tomar alcohol y estás con nosotros —dijo Skwisgaar —. No pasa nada malo.

—Supongo —murmuró Nathan y todos entraron en el bar.

Era un lugar bastante lúgubre, iluminado tan solo por la luz del ocaso y de los tubos fluorecentes. Había una larga barra a un costado, donde algunos infelices tomaban y miraban absortos un partido de futbol americano en un viejo televisor apoyado en un soporte en el techo. En el centro había una mesa de pool y unas pocas mesas alrededor, la mayoría de ellas desocupadas. Una canción de rock sonaba en una rockola. Compraron cervezas (una gaseosa para Alex) y se pusieron a jugar. La chica se quedó con ellos, mirándolos jugar, pero se aburrió al poco rato. Cuando la rockola dejó de sonar, fue hasta allí para elegir alguna canción. Se puso a revisar los artistas sin colocar la moneda, para no malgastar el dinero. Estaba concentrada en buscar una canción que valiera la pena cuando la voz de un borracho sonó por algún lado:

—¿Los Red Sox? Vaya equipo de mierda, mocosa.

Ese comentario ofensivo hacia su equipo favorito le hizo girar la cabeza. En una mesa cercana a ella, estaba un tipo de unos cuarenta años, gordo y barbudo, con una gorra de los Yanquees de Nueva York sobre su cabeza. Alex entrecerró los ojos.

—Mira quien lo dice —respondió ella, volviendo hacia la rockola.

—Hace casi diez años que los Red Sox no ganan una Liga Americana ni por casualidad.

Alex apretó los puños. No le iba a dar la satisfacción de perder el control.

—¿Y qué sabe una niña como tú de beisbol? —continuó el tipo, con una risa burlona —. Las mujeres sólo saben atender a sus maridos.

Algunos en el bar festejaron las palabras del borracho. Alex se mordió el labio y se enfrentó a él. No iba a tolerar que un borracho se creyera superior a ella y soltara frases xenofóbicas así como así.

—Sé de beisbol tanto como cualquiera. Y me temo que si así piensas de las mujeres… entiendo perfectamente que ninguna te quiera tocar ni con un palo de tres metros.

Aunque Alex no lo había visto, casi pudo identificar la risa burlona de Skwisgaar detrás de ella.

—Muérdete esa lengua, pequeña víbora —le advirtió el borracho, con un brillo en los ojos.

—¿Porque usted lo diga? Váyase al diablo y métase su gorra por el culo —terminó ella.

Más adelante, Alex aprendería de Pickles los tipos de borrachos que uno se cruzaba por la vida de los bares y las fiestas: el que se tornaba depresivo y mojaban la barra con sus lágrimas; el alegre que contaba anécdotas y chistes a cualquiera que quisiera oírlo; los que pasaban de ser machos a ser maricones y manoseaban a otros hombres. Pero el de esa noche no clasificaba en ninguna de esas categorías. El tipo con la gorra de beisbol de los Yankees era de la clase de borracho a la que le bastaba un insulto o una mirada para agarrarse a trompadas con cualquiera que se atreviera a ofenderlo. Se levantó de la mesa y sujetó con fuerza el brazo que ella tenía libre.

—Suélteme —le dijo Alex, con la voz temblorosa, aunque intentaba parecer firme. Una cosa era insultarlo a una distancia prudencial y otra muy distinta era tenerlo encima. El miedo estaba apoderándose de ella.

—Repíteme lo que me dijiste, pequeña puta —le murmuró el borracho, acercándose. Podía sentir el apestoso y cálido aliento a cerveza azotándole el rostro.

—¡S-suéltame! —volvió a repetir en voz alta, temblando e intentando retroceder, pero el borracho la sujetó con más fuerza, lastimándola.

—¿Ya no eres tan valiente, verdad?— le dijo, zarandeándola. Antes de que pudiera pensar en gritar, una mano enorme, con las uñas pintadas de negro, sujetó el hombro del borracho.

—Suelta a la niña —le dijo, con voz gutural. Alex giró la cabeza hacia él. El rostro de Nathan mostraba un profundo odio. En la mesa de pool, habían dejado de jugar y observaban la escena con cautela, aferrando sus tacos. Murderface parecía extrañamente contento

—El asunto es con ella —le respondió, apretando aún más el brazo de Alex, logrando que ella gimiera de dolor.

Nathan lanzó un gruñido, como si fuera un perro amenazando a un ladrón que se había colado en el patio de su amo y apretó el puño, dispuesto a romperle la nariz de un puñetazo. Pero no tuvo la oportunidad: Murderface caminó a zancadas por detrás del tipo, tomó una de las desvencijadas sillas de madera y se la partió justo en la cabeza. El borracho abrió grandes los ojos por un momento, antes de desplomarse en el polvoriento suelo del bar.

La cosa no terminó allí. Otros parroquianos, tanto o más borrachos que el vencido, se lanzaron sobre Nathan y Murderface, armados con taburetes y botellas de cerveza, totalmente motivados por tener una pelea. Al notar el enfrentamiento que iba a formarse allí, Pickles, Toki y Skwisgaar se sumaron a ella. El guitarrista rítmico tuvo el buen tino de alejar a Alex de la contienda antes de que saliera herida. Ella se dirigió hacia la mesa de pool, temblando de miedo y con los ojos llorosos.

Nathan parecía un demonio. Era capaz de levantar con una sola mano a una persona y arrojarla contra las mesas como si no pesara nada. Pickles se había armado con una silla a modo de escudo y golpeaba a todo lo que se le cruzaba al frente con su taco. Toki y Skwisgaar se defendían a puñetazo limpio, mientras que Murderface golpeaba repetidamente la cabeza de un infeliz contra una mesa. El cantinero se agachó bajo la barra para evitar que los vasos se estrellaran contra su cabeza. Por suerte, no había muchas personas en el bar y no todas participaban en la pelea. Dethklok llevaba la ventaja y no tardaron en vencer a todos los borrachines.

Pickles sonrió de una manera malvada y se apoyó en la pared para encender un cigarrillo.

—Esta es una buena pelea de bar —declaró, dándole una profunda calada.

Toki se sacó la gorra para secarse la transpiración de la frente. Tenía el labio partido, pero parecía no importarle mucho.

—Mejor vámonos —dijo el noruego, acercándose a Alex. Por desgracia, uno de los borrachos tumbados en el suelo lo vio:

—¡Es Toki Wartooh! —exclamó, señalándolo. Se quedaron paralizados en donde estaban, durante unos dos escasos segundos, hasta que Pickles arrojó el cigarrillo hacia un costado y gritó:

—¡Corran!

El resto se espabiló y salieron corriendo. Nathan tomó a Alex de la cintura y la cargó en su hombro, como si fuera un costal de papas. Le pareció ver un fogonazo por encima de la barra, por donde el baterista había tirado su cigarrillo.

—¿Pero que mierda…? —atinó a decir Alex, mientras salían al exterior y corrían por las calles del pueblo, iluminada por las tenues luces de los faroles. El bar en poco tiempo fue dejado atrás, junto a todos sus clientes. Con poca delicadeza, Nathan arrojó a Alex dentro del asiento trasero de la camioneta y él se ubicó en la parte delantera. El resto del grupo ocupó a toda prisa los asientos libres y arrancaron a toda velocidad.

Ninguno de ellos habló por un rato. Alex se acomodó en el asiento y se frotó el brazo dolorido. Un moretón estaba comenzando a formarse allí. Toki, que estaba sentado a su lado, lo notó:

—¿Estás heridas? —le preguntó tímidamente, apoyando la mano en su hombro.

—No… no es nada —respondió ella, mirando fijamente el labio partido.

Pickles, en el asiento del acompañante, se giró bruscamente.

—¿Te lastimó ese hijo de puta? —cuestionó. La parte delantera de su playera sin mangas estaba manchada de sangre y sus brazos tenían algunos cortes. Afortunadamente, ninguno era cerca de la muñeca.

—Es sólo un moretón, no se preocupen.

—No lo hacemos —dijo rápidamente el pelirrojo —. Eso es gay —y volvió a acomodarse en el asiento, con un bufido.

Alex observó lentamente a los demás. Toki y Pickles no fueron los únicos que habían salido heridos. Murderface tenía un ojo inflamado, Skwisgaar tenía un moretón en la barbilla y Nathan tenía un corte en la frente.

Apenas llegaron a Mordhaus, Alex les sugirió ir a atender sus heridas al hospital que estaba ubicado en el acantilado. Se negaron rotundamente, ya que hacer eso significaba quedar como unos maricas. Después de un rato, logró convencerlos de que fueran a la cocina y que los Klokaters los trataran con botiquines, ya que sus heridas no eran de gravedad.

Con los chicos siendo atendidos y con Jean Pierre haciendo bocadillos, se sintieron más animados, como si fueran unos niños a quienes les hubiesen dado una paleta después de una vacuna.

—Extrañaba esos tiempos —dijo Pickles, dándole una buena mordida a un sándwich de atún —. Uno iba a un bar, tomaba sólo o con amigos y al que se atreviera a molestar… ¡Pum! Un botellazo a la cara. Y corriendo como pobres diablos cuando escuchábamos la sirena de la policía. —Sonrió, nostálgico.

—Eso era brutal… Pero lo era aún más enfrentarlos y terminar en una jodida cárcel —opinó Nathan, tocándose la curita que tenía en la frente.

—Eso era cuando éramosh dildosh comunesh. Ahora somosh Dethklok —Murderface miraba hacia arriba y sostenía una pequeña bolsa de hielo encima de su ojo.

—Deberíamos ir más seguido a esos bares. No a los que vamos siempre… me refiero a esos bares de mierda, con dildos comunes, cerveza barata y una vieja mesa de pool —dijo Nathan.

—Somos demasiados famosos para esos —opinó Skwisgaar, reclinándose en una silla.

Charles entró a la cocina. El ceño fruncido y sus ojos, chispeantes de rabia detrás de los cristales de los anteojos, no traían nada bueno.

—¿Quieren… decirme… que pasó? —preguntó, muy despacio e intentando mantener la calma.

—Les dimos una palizas a esos dildos —respondió Toki alegremente, como si hubieran ganado un partido de beisbol.

—¿Y se dan cuenta que tienen que grabar mañana?

—Claro, no somos unos irreponsables —dijo Nathan

Murderface se sacó la bolsa de hielo del ojo.

—¿Cómo te atrevesh a tacharnosh de irreshponshablesh, robot?

—Sólo salimos porque Aleksi quería jugar beisbol.

Charles miró a su hija, apoyada en la mesada de la cocina, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Solo salimos a pasear, es todo —murmuró Alex, sacándose la gorra.

—¿A pasear? ¿Cuándo debían estar estudiando sus libretos?

—Yo no sabía que tenían que grabar…

—Tendrías que haberme avisado que ibas a salir, Alex.

—¿Y por qué? —Alex apretó los puños con furia

—Soy tu padre…

Alex dio dos pasos hacia él, resoplando por la nariz.

—¿Y recién ahora lo recuerdas? No te he visto en nueve años. No puedes simplemente decir que eres mi padre y creer que tienes algún derecho sobre mí.

Charles se acomodó la corbata, ligeramente turbado y dando miradas rápidas hacia la banda, quienes los miraban estáticos, como si fuesen un espectáculo.

—Este no es, ah, el momento ni el lugar para hablar de esto.

—¿Y por qué no? ¿No quieres que ellos sepan la clase de persona que eres? Yo sí lo sé… eres una basura. No te importo, nunca lo has hecho. Y no te quiero cerca de mí —Alex le dio un empujón a Charles y salió de la cocina, dando un portazo.

El manager se quedó allí, visiblemente incómodo.

—Chicos, vayan a descansar. Tienen que, ah, grabar mañana — les dijo a Dethklok. Giró sobre sus talones y se marchó, cerrando con suavidad la puerta.


End file.
